


Noir's Secret Mission

by Doadude



Series: J & N: Power Couple of the Phantom Thieves [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Relationship(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doadude/pseuds/Doadude
Summary: After meeting a certain individual, Haru realizes her true mission: To steal the heart of the Phantom Thieves' leader!





	1. A Beautiful Betrayal

“Mona-chan, you’re sure we can save my father?” Haru asked her new feline friend. “And I can actually become a Phantom Thief?”

“With me, you don’t need the others. They all think I’m useless except for, you know...” Morgana trailed off, already missing his former owner.

“Hmm? Who are you talking about?” the auburn-haired girl was curious about what made Morgana so sad. 

“Joker, the leader of the Phantom Thieves,” the black cat felt something akin to regret. “He was always so nice to me. He was also very skilled at the job.”

Haru’s interest was piqued. So far the only thing she knew about the mysterious Joker were that he was nice and really cool. This was good news to her, as she had secretly wanted to be a Phantom Thief since they took down her school’s creepy PE teacher, Kamoshida. She always wanted to be a heroine of justice, and the Phantom Thieves seemed like heroes to her. If Haru could beat them in stealing her father’s heart, it was bound to secure a spot in the PTs for her. 

“Back to the topic at hand,” Morgana almost instantly changed the topic. “We need to think of your code name.” 

“I-I have no clue,” the girl was still having trouble absorbing all the new information about the metaverse; there was no way she could think of a cool code name in time for tomorrow.

“How about… Beauty Thief?” Haru was taken aback by how plain it was. She was expecting something cooler, given all of Morgana’s bravado. 

“Well… Do you think it’ll leave a good impression on their leader?” she asked, the doubt in her voice was tangible. 

“If you’re theatrical enough, of course,” Morgana still acted with confidence despite the girl’s doubt. Haru had no choice but to agree and plan her introductory speech.

###### 

Everything but Haru’s front flip was a disaster. So much so that she was worried Joker wouldn’t consider recruiting her. _Mona-chan is right,_ Haru thought. _Joker really is cool, he was able to answer my question without blinking._

Haru knew her stage fright had something to do with the Phantom Thieves, but she didn’t know what specifically it was. She even thought up a new code name to impress the leader, if she was even able to. 

Haru knew she was able to push the cart, but for some reason she couldn’t; maybe she hoped that Joker would help her? _No,_ the auburn-haired girl thought _I'm just tired from yesterday._

“Need some help?” a black-haired boy with glasses must have seen her struggle and offered to help, which caused Haru’s heart to beat faster for some bizarre reason. He seemed oddly familiar to the fluffy-haired girl, yet she couldn’t quite place it. 

“Yes, I’d appreciate that!” Haru responded as he moved to push the cart. 

“Boys sure are strong,” she was still trying to place the boy’s identity. “A-Ah, before I forget I’m-” 

Before she could give an introduction, she was cut-off by Shujin’s Student Council President: Makoto Niijima. From the small interaction, Haru two things about the boy. Firstly, he was named Akira. Secondly, he was the leader of the Phantom Thieves. 

In truth, Haru was saddened that she had not only had a failed introduction in the metaverse, but also in the real world. She also knew that she had a crush on Akira. He treated her like a human being, unlike her dad and fiance who treated her as nothing more than property. 

She hoped the next meeting would finally be in her favor, but she wouldn’t join the Phantom Thieves; at least not until they apologized to Mona. 

Once again, the meeting was a disaster. Haru almost wanted to cry, knowing that Akira probably saw her as a total airhead. The auburn-haired girl was incredibly distressed, a fact not helped by the incident that occurred with her scumbag fiance. 

Akira still helped her, despite all the trouble she caused him and his friends. Despite how much of an idiot she appeared to be. This only made Haru fall harder for the “delinquent”. The good news was that Morgana had gone back to his rightful owner and now, best of all, she was a Phantom Thief, but not a fully-fledged one. 

Seeing her father’s cognitive version of Sugimura, her fiance, was what sent her over the edge. Her dad not only knew he’d probably take any chance to sexually assault her, but was **okay with it.**

That was when her persona, Milady, awakened for real. She hoped that her awakening, as well as her code name and explanation for it, impressed Akira. As Haru lied down on her bed, she heard the voice of Milady one more time. 

_**You know there’s another betrayal you wish to make,** _ the weaponized ball gown said to her. 

Haru then knew what she had to do. **She had to betray every other girl in the world by stealing Akira’s heart for herself.**


	2. Thieving and Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru shows off her battle abilities and Makoto helps her out.

The group of thieves was surrounded by a group of strange, red-eyed, winged shadows. One of them took a moment to strike Mona with lightning. 

”Not good… Joker, more are on the way!” Oracle shouted from her flying saucer persona. “I’m detecting a strong shadow coming from further inside the Barracks.” 

_This is my chance,_ Noir thought. “Milady!”

With a flash of blue flames, Noir’s persona appeared, using the guns hidden in her dress to wipe out the shadows with ease. 

”Enemies annihilated! Way to go, Noir!” Oracle cheered the fluffy-haired girl on before noticing a blip on Necronomicon's radar. “Wait, watch out!” 

The group’s celebration was cut off by a cyclops-elephant monstrosity charging through the corridor’s entrance, crashing into Noir and sending her flying. Joker took notice of this and quickly moved between the elephant and the fallen musketeer. 

”Unicorn!” he shouted, summoning, well, a unicorn that sent a blast of light straight through the elephant’s singular eye, killing it instantly. He then rushed over to Noir, helping her up to her feet. 

”Are you okay, Noir?” he asked. She felt like her heart could burst at any moment.

”Y-Yeah, thanks Joker!” Noir brushed herself off, glad that her mask was able to at least somewhat conceal the fact that she was blushing. 

”You did well,” Joker patted her on the back before quickly heading to the front of the pack of thieves. Noir found herself using her hat to conceal her wide grin from the others. 

###### 

Haru sat down on a chair in her room, still blushing, holding her face and giggling with delight. 

”He said I did well!” the young girl was so happy that she had to resist jumping with joy. Not only did he compliment her, but he also made sure she was okay. The auburn-haired student quickly slipped into her mauve nightgown, hopped in bed, and went straight to sleep, all with a smile on her face. 

Her door slammed open, light streaming into her room as two figures entered. Haru found herself chained to her bed by her arms and legs, completely helpless. 

”You know, it’s okay to sample the merchandise,” a voice that sounded eerily similar to her father’s stated to the other figure, who quickly walked over to Haru’s location. Once the figure close enough, she recognized it as Sugimura, her fiance.

”Hear me, you little bitch,” he held her chin in a way that hurt her. “You’re mine.”

Just before he hit her, Haru woke up sobbing into her pillow and trembling. She got up to check that her door was still locked before picking up her phone to text her new friend. 

**Haru:** Hey, Mako-chan? 

It wasn’t long before her friend, thankfully, responded.

**Makoto:** Another nightmare? 

**Haru:** Yes. They keep getting worse. 

**Makoto:** Relax, you’re safe now. 

**Makoto:** Would you want to stay at my place tomorrow, if it’d make you feel better? Sis is going to be doing another all-nighter, so it'll just be us.

**Haru:** Yes, please. I’m starting to worry that my fiance will burst in here for real. 

**Haru:** Thanks, Mako-chan! 

Haru was able finally relax. The two third-years spent the next hour texting back and forth before she was able to finally fall back asleep. 

Once again, her door slammed open, everything repeating the same as earlier. 

Before Sugimura could touch her, however, he was sent flying backwards by an unseen assailant… One that wore red gloves. 

”Haru, I’ve come to save you!” Akira declared in a voice that sounded too cheesy to be real, but she didn’t care. “I’ve always loved you!” 

The leader of the Phantom Thieves then freed her from the chains and princess carried her to… 

Haru was woken up by her alarm before she could finish the dream, disappointed that Akira hadn’t actually saved her. She was, however, a bit happier when she received a notification that they were going into her father’s palace that day; the sooner she got out of the marriage with Sugimura, the better. She was glad to spend more time with Akira, too. She got up to get ready for another day of school, as well as some more thieving.

###### 

Noir felt embarrassed, as Skull had noticed her rather enthusiastic way of watching Joker opening a locked chest. 

”You uh… You alright, Noir?” the blond thief asked her. “Everything cool?”

”Y-Y-Yeah, thanks for asking, Skull,” she felt mortified. Of all the thieves to see her swoon over Joker, Skull was one of the last people she'd want as a witness. She knew he and Joker were friends, so she was worried that Skull would tell Joker and he would find her creepy and abandon her. 

”If ya' wanna rest, I can just tell Joker to swap us out,” luckily for Noir, Skull just thought she was tired. 

”N-No, I’m fine, thanks, really,” Noir breathed a sigh of relief, once again tipping her head and her hat down to conceal her face, which had turned a deep red. 

The group turned around to head to the nearby safe room, the route to the treasure secured. 

That night she stayed at Makoto’s and it was the first time she had been able to get a good night’s sleep since she met Sugimura. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to write one chapter a day until this story is finished, so stay tuned.


	3. The Queen's Intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto helps Haru find joy in a trying time.

If there was one thing Haru loved doing, it was gardening. She usually spent most of her free time on Shujin’s rooftop, tending to her various plants. It helped her keep her mind off of things, such as the wait for her father’s heart to change. Haru couldn’t wait until she was finally free from the scumbag she was engaged to.

”Hey, need some help?” Akira asked the now flustered auburn-haired girl. He was then followed by the other Phantom Thieves, all coming to help her with her gardening.

”S-Sure,” she said, having Yusuke help with aesthetics and having Akira help her plant the seeds, as well as water them, as the other members chilled out. Eventually the topic of a celebration came up, which gave Haru another chance to shine. 

”We could go to Destinyland!” she quickly explained how it was still rented out for a cancelled business meeting and how they’d have the whole park to themselves. The whole group seemed stunned at just how rich her family was, but also impressed. 

”Haru, that sounds great!” Akira smiled at Haru, causing her to feel a surge of confidence, as well as an increase in her heart rate. He then turned to the others. “Any objections?” 

Everyone in the group shook their heads, all of them pumped about being able to spend a whole day at Destinyland with just each other. 

”Then I guess it’s settled,” Haru smiled warmly at the group, glad that she was able to be helpful. 

###### 

Thanks to help from Makoto, Akira, and the other Phantom Thieves, Haru was able to make it through the next two weeks. They all supported her, which helped her keep it together; if they could be so strong, so could she. 

To help keep Haru’s mind off of her dad, Makoto had decided to invite her over to spend the night again. Haru happily accepted, as she loved spending time with her best friend. 

###### 

The two third-years sat at the table in the Niijima sisters’ apartment. Haru brought over some of her homegrown vegetables, which went surprisingly well with the meal Makoto had cooked. 

”Thanks for letting me spend the night again, Mako-chan,” Haru smiled, glad that her friend was so kind. 

”Like I said last time, Haru, you’re welcome here any time,” Makoto smiled back, she loved how Haru always appreciated what she did, unlike what Sae had turned into due to her distorted desires. _Maybe I should tell Haru?_ Makoto wondered, considering confessing to her friend that her sister had a palace, but decided against it. _Nevermind, it's probably still a sensitive topic for her._

”So what should we do next?” Haru asked her friend, having no clue what they could’ve done. Makoto reflected on the things she learned from Ann and Eiko about what normal girls did when they hung out and recalled one specific thing: the boys they liked. Although rather clueless when it came to romance herself, Makoto could easily tell Haru didn't want to just be Akira's friend. 

”Well, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Makoto brushed back her hair. “Do you like Akira?” 

”W-W-What does that have to do with anything?” Haru stuttered, her cheeks turning a bright pink. 

”Relax, I won’t tell him.” Makoto laughed, Haru was not subtle when it came to her crush. “I’ve seen how you stare at him when we’re in Mementos.”

Due to the timing of when she joined, Haru usually had to sit in the back of the Monamobile, which she usually enjoyed, due to how secure it was. It was the perfect spot for her to sit and just admire Akira, but the ever perceptive Makoto had still noticed her. 

”Yeah, I like Akira,” Haru looked down to help conceal her deepening blush. “Does anyone else know?” 

”If I had to guess, maybe Ann? She seems well tuned to these kinds of things,” Makoto’s statement made Haru begin to slump over in her chair, slowly getting closer to the floor. “If it makes you feel better, I can offer some advice.” 

Haru shot up, almost knocking her vegetables down to the floor. 

”What is it?” she had gone from dying from shame to upbeat in the span of one sentence. 

”Well, first off, he’s single,” Makoto’s statement was a beacon of hope for the auburn-haired girl. “Second off, the school culture festival is coming up." 

”D-Do you think he’ll accept an invitation if I ask him?” Haru ran a hand through her fluffy hair. 

”Given how he’s single, I think he’ll definitely accept,” Makoto told her friend. “I’ve actually noticed a few other things, too.” 

”What are they?” Haru’s smile continued to grow. 

”Whenever a shadow hits you, he always makes sure to kill that one first,” Makoto was usually able to pick up on things easily, but Akira’s actions were harder to decipher, especially when he was in his ‘Joker mode’. 

”R-Really?” Haru’s overflowing joy told Makoto that she was doing it right. 

”Yep,” Makoto flattened out her skirt. “He was also probably the most concerned out of all of us when you ran off at Destinyland.” 

Makoto realized she probably stepped on a rather sensitive area, so she quickly apologized. 

”Don’t worry about it, Mako-chan,” Haru replied, giggling. 

Haru’s smile persisted until she fell asleep. She felt like she was the happiest girl in the world. 

###### 

**Akira:** Sorry, Haru. I know this is kind of all my fault. 

Haru was surprised to get a text from Akira, but also strangely happy. 

**Haru:** Don’t worry about it, Akira-kun, it’s not your fault. It’s the fault of whoever tricked us and killed father.

 **Haru:** Besides, I’m already beginning to feel better. 

**Akira:** Well, that’s good to hear. Make sure to let me know if you need anything! 

She felt like her heart was going to explode. Haru put down her phone and took another small sip of her decaffeinated coffee. She preferred tea, but had recently started drinking coffee. Her reason for doing this was because Makoto told her that Akira **loves** coffee, and if Haru liked coffee as well, she’d be able to talk about it with him. Haru set down her cup with a small _tink_ and got ready for bed. 

_Maybe I should invite him to spend some time with me at the school culture festival,_ the auburn-haired girl thought to herself before falling asleep, thinking of the perfect invite to send him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when the real fluff starts, so get ready.


	4. Flirting Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The School Culture Festival happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the real fluff starts!

”I think I’ll go for the ‘special’ one,” Haru said, intently staring at the red takoyaki that stood before the group. 

”Wait… Is she honestly going for it?” Makoto seemed surprised. She never saw Haru as someone who would enjoy spicy food. 

”Hey, Akira, do you want to go for the red one?” Ryuji asked, lightly elbowing Akira in the side. 

”To be fair, I think Haru already claimed it,” he replied. 

”And they say chivalry is dead,” Ann joked, covering her mouth with her hand as she laughed. 

The laughter slowly died down as a brown-haired, young detective entered the room. 

”Oh, everyone’s all here,” Akechi stated. 

”But the panel isn’t until tomorrow,” Makoto said. 

”What kind of guest star would I be if I didn’t check out the venue?” the detective grinned, adjusting his gloves before sighing and rubbing his forehead. “But everyone still noticed me and bombarded me with questions, anyway.”

”That’s ‘cause you were sloppy…” Ryuji muttered under his breath. 

”I think I’ll have one of these,” Akechi reached and grabbed the last one Haru wanted him to grab: the red one. Haru gasped, feeling betrayed. 

”The ‘special’ one!” she exclaimed. She had been planning to impress Akira by eating it, too. 

”Consider this my performance fee,” the Detective Prince was making quite the show of taking one of the takoyaki. 

”Hey, man-” Akira was ready to stop him and give him an unclaimed one. 

”It’s fine,” Ryuji whispered to him. He then followed up with a wink and a thumbs up. 

”It’s deli-” Akechi was cut off by the regret forming in his mind. 

”Eating it in one bite is a bad idea,” Ann said, despite knowing that it was too late. Akechi departed from the group as quickly as he arrived. “He’s waddling around like a bad comedian.” 

”Serves him right,” Akira and Haru replied simultaneously, causing them both to quickly look down to hide the fact they were blushing. 

”It’s like he wants to be picked up for a commercial,” Ryuji remarked, causing the group to chuckle. 

”What do you think he meant by ‘everyone’s all here’?” Futaba asked the group, completely lost in thought. 

###### 

”Pancake-kun really stepped up his game, huh?” Akira joked, taking Akechi’s thinly veiled threats in stride. The fact that Akechi bothered with printing out pictures of them leaving the metaverse was both humorous and harrowing. Still, as leader, it was his responsibility to make sure no one was too worried. 

”Oh, am I mistaken? I thought I heard something about delicious pancakes,” the original four Phantom Thieves all mocked Akechi in unison, all in the same tone. This confused the newer members. 

”Can somebody explain the pancakes thing?” Yusuke asked, wanting to get on the inside of this inside joke. 

The task fell on Morgana, who was the quickest to recover from the quartet’s round of laughter. 

”And I thought Ann’s acting was bad,” Ryuji added, causing Ann to punch him in the shoulder. “Ow, if you’re gonna punch anyone, punch Akechi.” 

”You’re closer,” Ann turned away from Ryuji, crossing her arms. 

”I think Haru should be the one to punch Akechi,” Makoto said, looking over to her friend to make sure she was okay. 

”For sure,” the auburn-haired girl replied, breathing deeply with her eyes closed. 

”More like Asketchy,” Futaba’s pun helped lighten the mood in the room. 

###### 

The only ones left in the room were Makoto and Haru. With Haru in a near-state of panic and Makoto desperately trying to help her.

”Look, Haru, I’m telling you, he’ll accept the invitation,” Makoto patted her friend on the shoulder. “I’m fairly certain he likes you back.” 

”O-Okay,” Haru replied before taking a long, deep breath. _I’m finally doing it,_ she thought. _No time for regret._ She closed her eyes before hitting the send button. 

###### 

Akira felt his phone vibrate. Never before had he pulled it out so fast. 

**Haru:** The post-festival party is about to begin. Would you like to go together? 

**Haru:** I tried to think about what happened earlier, but that has gotten me nowhere… 

**Haru:** So, I could use a change of pace. How about it? 

Akira stopped dead in his tracks. It took every fiber of his willpower for him to not scream “hell yeah” at the top of his lungs. 

”Dude, what’s up?” his blond friend asked. 

”Nothing much, just the best damn thing to happen to me ever,” Akira stated, already typing a response. “Sorry, but I got to go. Code H.” 

Realization dawned on Ryuji’s face. He may have not known much, but he knew what Code H meant. 

”Go, go, go!” he grinned, cheering on his friend as Akira hit the send button. 

###### 

Haru’s heart rate had a bad habit of increasing when it came to Akira. When she saw she got a text from him in response, she thought she might die of a sudden heart attack right there. 

**Akira:** Sure, let’s go! 

”YES!!!” Haru jumped and punched the air in triumph. 

”Like I said, he likes you,” Makoto smugly replied. “Well, don’t keep him waiting.” 

”R-Right!” Haru quickly starting typing away. 

**Haru:** Thank you!!! 

**Haru:** I’ll meet you at the gymnasium.

”Thank you, Mako-chan!” the auburn-haired girl gave Makoto a huge bear hug. 

”What are you doing hugging me? You have a gymnasium to get to,” Makoto guided the enthusiastic girl to the doorway, where she ran off. “Sheesh, Haru.” 

###### 

The fluffy-haired pair got to the gymnasium too late to grab seats, so they had to stand near the back. 

”I can’t stop thinking about what Akechi said...” Haru seemed worried. 

”It’ll be alright,” Akira quickly replied, causing the third-year to giggle. 

”It feels like nothing bad could ever happen when you say that,” Haru said. She wasn’t lying, either. 

”And now, it’s time for your favorite Shujin tradition: the Student Sharing Special!” the MC exclaimed, causing the crowd to cheer. 

”I never knew we had such an event,” Haru was already intrigued. 

”All right, who has something to say? Anyone, anyone!?” the MC looked through the crowd for a volunteer to no avail. “No? I’ll just have to pick someone then!” 

”Oh, he’s going to choose? I wonder who it will be…” Haru was totally invested in the event at that point, causing Akira to chuckle to himself. 

”How about that fluffy-haired girl over there!? I choose you!” the MC declared. 

”Huh…?” Haru was stunned. “Is he… looking this way?” 

”Well then, come on up!” the MC cheerily shouted. 

”He’s talking to me… isn’t he?” Haru was nervous at the idea of going on stage in front of a whole crowd. 

”It’s ‘cause you’re cute,” Akira, without missing a single beat, responded to the girl. 

”Oh!” Haru began to blush. Her heart felt the closest to exploding than it had ever felt before. 

”Come, come. Everyone’s waiting!” the MC’s voice, as well as the following applause, helped snap Haru out of her Akira-induced stupor. 

”Well, I’m going,” she told the black-haired boy, his statement being the confidence boost she needed. She got on stage, a bit intimidated by the large crowd, but she knew this couldn't be any worse than her first meeting with Akira. There was no way she could flub this as hard as her introduction. 

”And your name is? Wait, you’re Okumura-san!” Haru not getting a self introduction also seemed to be a Shujin tradition. 

”Um, yes…” Haru spoke slowly and clearly into the microphone. This caused a small cheer to erupt from the crowd. 

”I’m, uh, I’m sure you’re still grieving… my deepest apologies,” the MC told her. 

”Oh, please don’t worry!” Haru quickly replied. 

”So, do you have anything you wish to share?” the MC paused. 

”Something to share…” Haru thought carefully, almost considering telling about how horrible a person Sugimura was before quickly shooting it down. “I have too many things…” 

”Let me give you a question: Do you think the Phantom Thieves are really Shujin students?” the MC had unknowingly led Haru to certain doom. 

”Erm…” Haru paused. Akira knew he had to step in and he had to do it now. “Well-” 

”Please date me!” he shouted, hoping it’d change the topic, causing the crowd to let out a few oohs and aahs. 

”Huh!?” Haru noticed that it was Akira who said that and almost instantly became a flustered mess. ”W-Wait…!” 

Akira knew he would have to apologize to the poor girl later. 

”So, Okumura-san, what is your relation to this guy?” the MC followed up on Akira’s statement. 

”Th-That wasn’t what we were talking about…” Haru was beyond just flustered at this point, a fact the MC pointed out, causing the crowd to laugh. 

”But I’m a gentleman. It hurts my heart to bully such a sweet girl!” the MC was giving her a break, much to Haru’s gratitude. “Well, did you all enjoy our blushing beauty? Thank you very much, Okumura-san!” 

###### 

The pair had moved to the rooftop, happily enjoying the cool fall air. 

”I still can’t believe you said that…” Haru secretly hoped that he actually meant it. 

”You were in trouble,” Akira replied with a small shrug. 

”Right…” her tone sounded like a mix between both relieved and disappointed. “At any rate… I’m not sure what I would have done without you.” 

Haru took a deep breath and looked Akira right in the eyes. 

”Thank you for saving me,” she smiled at him, causing his heart to feel like it would explode for once. “You’re a mysterious person, but you’re so reliable.” 

Haru shifted her body weight from one foot to the other. 

”I think the two of us will get along quite well in the future…” Haru continued to smile. “Just kidding! Who knows what may lie ahead.” 

Akira felt rather disappointed. 

”Though I have to say, it was quite fun!” Haru made her joy known to her crush, reaching into her sweater pocket to retrieve a wrapped sculpture of a star-shaped flower made out of candy. “I… bought it earlier…” 

”It looks delicious,” Akira replied, smiling back at the auburn-haired girl, causing her to giggle once again. 

”Now then, let’s go home,” Haru said. Once they got to the station, the two reluctantly parted ways. It wasn’t all bad to her, though, as it seemed as though her secret mission was getting closer to being completed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a disclaimer, I probably won't be able to upload a new chapter for a few days.


	5. Jardin d'Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira starts helping Haru's gardening hobby.

Haru sat down next to the fully grown vegetables, fiddling with the zipper to her red and white jacket. She had managed to ask Akira to help her with gardening, mostly thanks to Makoto’s encouragement. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t even notice the school roof’s door move. 

”Hey, Haru,” Akira said rather cheerily, sitting down right next to her. “Need some help?” 

She jumped, Akira's voice breaking her from her trance. Her face had started to turn red, causing Akira to laugh a bit. _She’s so cute,_ he thought. He was also glad that Haru had invited him to help garden, giving him the much needed excuse to hang out with her without attracting too much attention. 

”Um, yes. Thanks Akira-kun!” Haru had recovered and launched right into the topic. “Well, some vegetables I grew from seeds I found at my house are ready to be picked, as well as the tomatoes we planted earlier.” 

”Is there a specific technique to it?” Akira asked, rubbing his hair with his left hand. “I don’t want to damage any of them.” 

”Well, actually,” Haru reached for one of each vegetable, showing Akira the best way to pick each of them. “It’s pretty simple, as well as very relaxing.” 

Akira watched intently, seeing Haru smile as she lovingly picked each vegetable and carefully placed them into a plaid bag. 

”So like this?” he used his well-trained dexterity to pick three vegetables consecutively. 

”Wow! How did you do that?” the auburn-haired girl's eyes shone with wonder. Haru was once again amazed by Akira’s skill. 

”Well, Haru, it’s easier than you’d expect,” Akira slowly went through the motions again, noticing how invested she had become. “Now you try.” 

Since Haru wasn’t nearly as dexterous as he was, she was slower, but she was still able to do it successfully. 

”It worked!” the third-year giggled, placing the vegetables in a plaid bag. “Thanks for the lesson!” 

”Just ask any time if you want to review!” Akira told her. The pair laughed, both reaching for more vegetables to pick. “What is the bag for?” 

”I wanted to take these to Sakura-san so he could give an honest opinion,” the pair’s picking moved closer and closer until they eventually grabbed the same one, causing them to both take their hands away and apologize. Even though they noticed they were both blushing, they never brought it up. 

”Why don’t we head over to Leblanc now and plant some seeds tomorrow?” Akira said, pushing up his glasses. 

”Let’s go then,” Haru brushed herself off, wishing she had her Metaverse outfit on so she could hide her face. “I have to change back into my uniform, so I’ll meet you by the entrance.” 

”No problem,” Akira pushed himself off the ground. “I have a book I need to turn back into the library in the meantime, so see you soon.” 

"See you soon," Haru couldn’t help but giggle when he snapped and pointed finger guns at her while winking. 

###### 

The two each took a seat at the counter in Leblanc, Haru placing the bag of freshly picked veggies right in front of her. 

”Hello, Sakura-san. I’m sorry for asking this of you.” Haru shyly ran a hand through her fluffy hair. 

”Don’t worry about it, it’s not like I have any customers to deal with,” Sojiro responded, looking at the vegetables. “So this is what you grew?” 

”Yes. I’d like an honest opinion from a culinary professional,” Haru replied. Sojiro flattened out his apron, clearly enjoying being referred to as a ‘culinary professional’. 

”Let me see,” Sojiro went and grabbed a plate and a knife, handing the plate over to Haru and giving the knife to Akira with a subtle wink. 

After the vegetables were in place, Akira immediately started slicing them. His speed and precision further impressed the already smitten girl, and even surprised Sojiro. After the two stopped applauding Akira, Sojiro grabbed a slice of the mystery vegetables and ate it. 

”To be honest, both the taste and appearance are the opposite of what I’d call market-grade,” Sojiro told Haru. He then took off his glasses and wiped them clean with his handkerchief. 

”I see…” Haru nodded. 

”But, it’s impressive you managed to grow anything at all up on a rooftop of all places,” Sojiro told her, putting his glasses back on. 

”I’m honored to hear you say that,” Haru replied. 

”I can’t say they tasted good, but they were actually really refreshing,” Sojiro likened the vegetables to a bitter medicine with a sly grin. 

”Hmmm… I first came across the plant in my house… It’s possible that it’s an experimental breed used for tests at Okumura Foods,” Haru looked up and smiled at Sojiro. “Thank you very much for the input, Sakura-san. I’ll take note of that.” 

”Why don’t you two go sit at one of the booths? I’ll be heading out to buy some groceries,” Sojiro told the two before leaving. He laughed after he closed the door to Leblanc, flipping the sign to say 'closed'. “Akira wasn’t lying, she really is adorable.” 

###### 

”They are bitter, but I also feel re-energized,” Akira told his friend, reaffirming Sojiro's thoughts. 

”You’re right. That was the same exact thought that I had,” Haru replied. “I think I understand what he meant when he said they were refreshing.” 

”I think these would be perfect for helping us recover some energy inside of Palaces and Mementos,” Akira told the girl his idea. 

”I agree!” Haru was really happy that Akira was able to find some use for her vegetables, and by extension, her talents. “I didn’t expect this hobby of mine to provide value to the Phantom Thieves. This is actually the only thing I can honestly say I’m good at.” 

”But it’s not the only thing you’re good at,” Akira quickly helped give her self-esteem a boost. “It sounds like hard work.” 

”Thanks for worrying about me, but I find the work relaxing,” Haru was feeling better about herself every time she was alone with Akira, unlike with Sugimura. If only she was engaged to Akira instead. “Do you think you could help me out again? Today was really fun.” 

”I’ll gladly help you out anytime, Haru,” Akira’s statement and subsequent smile caused Haru’s heart rate to go up a few notches. 

”It’s a deal!” Haru giggled, causing Akira’s heart rate as well. “We’re like real phantom thieves! I’ll be sure to do my best from now on!” 

”I’ll have you know that I won’t be outdone, either,” Akira replied, causing Haru to giggle once again. “Here, I’ll walk you back to the station.” 

Once again, the pair reluctantly parted ways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be on a short hiatus for the next 3 days, so stay tuned for chapter 6 during the coming Monday.


	6. Showing Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira helps Haru garden again. Also some Metaverse stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small hiatus, I had some stuff to take care of. I do have a lot written other than this, so I should be good on writing for a while.

”Wow, Akira-kun! You’re quite skilled!” Haru told the black-haired boy that was helping her with gardening. “The soil here would be so healthy if you were here more often!” 

”I’ll certainly try!” Akira smiled back at the already beaming girl. “Your vegetables are great!” 

”Thanks!” the pair stood up, both brushing their hands off simultaneously. “Beyond this, I’ve actually begun raising plants of my own at home.” 

Haru was preparing to drop a huge bombshell that would surely blow Akira’s mind. 

”I’ve been growing coffee beans,” Haru closed her eyes and confidently smiled. Akira’s mouth fell open in shock. 

”You like coffee?” he asked, his response basically told Haru that all her work had paid off. 

”Well, I’m more of a tea person, I even make sure to have at least ten varieties on hand for my morning and afternoon tea,” Akira seemed somewhat disappointed, which was directly in line with what Haru was planning. “Anyway, I recently discovered the joy in the taste of coffee. I used to think it was purely bitter, but now I understand the depth of its flavor.” 

Haru looked upwards at a single cloud. 

”To tell you the truth, I wasn’t able to drink it before you started offering some to me during time in Mementos,” it took everything Akira had for him to not do a victory cry that could be heard from the Metaverse. “Ah, pardon me. I was just thinking back on the past…” 

”It’s okay!” Akira was happier than the time Haru invited him to hang out at the culture festival, as well as when she asked him to help her garden. _Sojiro’s going to be so proud,_ Akira thought. 

”Um… Can I share with you again?” Haru asked him, causing him to nod so quickly he pulled a muscle. “Oh! Are you alright?” 

”Y-Yeah, I’m fine! I just can’t look up anymore, so no biggie,” Akira’s growing excitement was apparent, helping keep Haru’s self-confidence high. 

”As I mentioned before… I can’t bring myself to trust any of Okumura Foods’ employees,” Haru confided in him. She knew it was safe, as Morgana had told her how trustworthy Akira was while at her house. “For as long as I can remember, the company has been run by my father. Being liked by him was always very important, so some employees would be nice to me so that he’d like them in return… And since his death, it’s only gotten worse.” 

Akira wanted to give her a hug, to let her know that he cared. He also wanted to give Akechi a punch in the face for causing her all this trouble, but that was for later, after the whole arrest thing happened. 

”Most evidently, people have started trying to use my influence as majority shareholder to oust other employees; I know they just want to use me,” Haru’s downtrodden demeanour just made Akira’s will to do the prior things stronger. “I’ve heard so many rumors… Like how Takakura-san, the new president, was thrilled when my father passed. The worst part is that it may be true, as he only just started being nice to me, despite being with the company for years.” 

Akira gave Haru a few seconds for her to relax, almost going in for the hug, but deciding against it. At least for now. 

”He even offered to assist me with asset management, but I think he has an ulterior motive,” Haru took a deep breath, trying to calm her turbulent emotions. 

”He sounds suspicious,” Akira vowed to do everything within his power to keep this girl safe and happy. 

”Yes, I can’t help but wonder about him… He even recommended that I sell my shares the other day, saying that I could make a fortune,” Haru seemed to be less sad, which was a slight relief to Akira. “But then he could remove the Okumura name completely. He must be scheming to take the company for himself… At least it’s possible.” 

”This is a very complex issue,” Akira rubbed his hair, a motion that Haru subconsciously mimicked. 

”It sure is,” Haru sighed. “Thank you for today, though. I feel a lot better after talking about this with you. I’ll be sure to keep motivated through these difficult times.” 

Haru’s strength was one of the many reasons Akira had fallen for this girl. He could also sense her trust in him. 

”W-Well, uh,” Akira trailed off, carefully considering his next words. “Are you sure that you’ll be able to go to Sae’s Palace tomorrow?” 

”Oh!” Haru didn’t expect him to get so worried from her statements. “I should be good to go!” 

Akira nodded, glad that she wasn’t overworking herself. 

”I have to stay a bit later,” Haru looked towards the soil. “I need manage the drainage so that I can be sure that these vegetables turn out as good as possible for yo- the Phantom Thieves.” 

”Well, okay, see you later!” Akira waved, somewhat regretting not actually going in for the hug. 

Haru smiled and waved back and, once he was gone, breathed a sigh of relief. _That was too close,_ she thought. 

###### 

”I think it’s safe to say that Joker should be the one to go, considering his power,” Crow told the Phantom Thieves. They all reluctantly agreed, as they all knew just how skilled Joker was. 

”Alright, no problem,” Joker confidently stated, stepping forward, twirling his knife between his left hand’s fingers before flicking it into the air and catching it in his right. 

”Joker…” Noir trailed off. If he died here, there was no telling what would happen to her. 

"Don't worry, I got this," He winked and gave Noir, as well as all his other worried friends, a thumbs-up before running into the arena. The others filed through the door to the stands and grabbed seats. Noir breathed deeply, nervously fiddling with her cravat. 

”Now then, our gripping battle is finally here! The idiot leader of the adult-defying thieves has come!” the announcer declared, causing an uproar to rise from the the audience of shadows. Joker embraced his inner heel-wrestler and flipped off the audience, careful to avoid his friends. He knew Noir was rather naive, so he didn’t want her to get the wrong idea. “Odds are 1.1 to the house, 23.0 to the Phantom Dweebs! Wow, they sure are popular! It’s rare to see odds in the double digits! Now then, time for the first contestant.” 

”Uhhh, what the hell? I might be bad at math, but there’s two of ‘em!” Skull shouted. All the P. Thieves were clearly agitated by this, especially Noir, who had her hand on the handle of her axe. 

”One-on-one my ass!” Panther yelled. “They’re just ignoring the rules right from the beginning!” 

Joker did nothing but grin at the two elephants before him. He recognized them. What were they again? _That's right, Ganesha!_ Joker remembered. He had just made a deal with one in the maze, gaining its mask. He realized at the same time as Noir that they were easily destroyed by Psionic attacks, a fact that just made Noir more agitated. 

Joker simply threw his knife into the air, already planning his next move. 

”Okuninushi!” he was surrounded by blue flames, marking the appearance of a long-haired humanoid in samurai armor. His persona hit his airborne knife with Psionic energy, causing the blade to shimmer with many colors. He grabbed it and, with a quick motion, slashed one of the elephants, causing it to dissipate into black tar. 

”Easy,” Joker taunted the other one, who was only able to take one step back before having Joker’s knife embedded in its forehead. 

”Two enemies down, nice one, Joker!” Oracle’s navigational habits automatically kicked in. The group cheered him on as he retrieved the knife from the puddle of dead shadow and twirled it before putting it away inside his coat. 

”Wow! He really can’t take a hint! The Phantom Dweeb has won!” the audience’s cheer for the announcer’s joke almost caused Noir to kill the shadow sitting next to her. “Now for round two!”

”Really?” Joker was disappointed; the three strange, humanoid shadows were all able to reflect physical attacks. No showing off for a certain musketeer this time. 

”There are even more this time…” Fox’s gloom was quickly undercut. 

”Cowards!” Noir yelled. Oracle noticed Noir’s agitated breaths and patted her on the shoulder, helping her calm down significantly. They all knew how… aggressive Noir could get with shadows. 

Joker tore his mask off to once again summon his persona, repeatedly piercing the shadows with huge beams of light. Joker raised his arms and walked in a circle, taunting the now-booing audience. 

Oracle was just barely able to stop Noir that time. 

”That’s it!” the announcer was quite clearly angered, which Noir was quite happy with, considering how she started laughing and clapping. “Combatant Three, grind his bones to dust!” 

A large, caped humanoid in a full-head helmet appeared before Joker, sending him flying into the fence with a solid hit with its hammer. Joker laughed, got up and adjusted his gloves. The two combatants each circled the ring, waiting for the other to strike. 

”Don’t worry, Noir, he’s got this,” Mona’s remark helped her calm down significantly. Just then, the shadow charged at Joker, who rolled under its hammer before stabbing it in the back of the knee, knocking it over. 

”Go Joker!” Noir was totally enraptured by his abilities, which he noticed. He turned to smile and wave at her and retrieved his knife from the shadow’s now crippled leg and repeated the attack to the shadow's good leg, skillfully dancing around its lightning attacks to the opposite side of the stage. 

”Dude… He’s brutal,” Skull had never seen Joker be so creative before. 

The shadow crawled towards Joker, hatred in its eyes. Joker just slashed at the shadow’s hand, causing it to howl in pain and drop its hammer. 

”The show’s over!” Joker shouted as he, with one quick slash, killed the shadow, its oily essence joining the black puddle on the arena floor. "Is that really it? I'm disappointed, really." 

”Once again, justice prevails!” Crow applauded. 

”Th-The payout will be handed over after this… Please wait…” the announcer’s sense of defeat only made Noir cheer harder. Joker nonchalantly stepped over the puddle of black tar and exited the arena, smirking all the way. The other Phantom Thieves left the stands, eager to reunite with their leader.

”Ohh shitttt! That was freakin’ amazing, Joker!” Skull clapped his close friend on the back. 

”Your slashes were like brushstrokes on a canvas,” Fox couldn’t help but compare Joker’s battle to art. 

”Joker! You did great!” Noir cheered, quickly hugging Joker. 

”Hey, Noir! Glad you missed me!” Joker laughed despite almost being crushed by her surprising strength. “You’re stronger than any of the shadows I fought for sure.” 

”Hey, Skull,” Panther whispered to the thief dressed as a privateer. “Are they together?” 

”Not yet, Panther,” Skull grinned before realizing he just gave away too much information. “I mean, not at all.” 

”I think this calls for a meeting,” Queen overheard their discussion. “Sans Noir and Joker.” 

”Skull, Queen, you two have a lot of explaining to do,” Panther told the two. 

Noir suddenly realized what she was doing and quickly removed herself from the gentleman thief. 

”I-I’m sorry, Joker,” Noir once again tipped her hat and her head down to hide her red face. “I was just really worried about you…” 

”It’s fine, Noir,” Joker chuckled. “Just ask if you want me to return the favor.” 

Joker’s last statement caused Noir to gasp ever so slightly, which no one else noticed. _He's so cool! I hope that Queen’s right and he really does likes me back,_ she thought. 

The team headed to the staircase, where Crow showed off his own abilities and secured a route to the treasure. Soon Queen’s sister’s heart would be changed for the better, but she was the last thing on Joker’s mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I might post a second chapter today, as this was originally just one very large chapter, but I didn't like the sudden change in pacing.


	7. Convene of Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The P. Thieves meet up to discuss a possible future couple within them. Also, Akira and Haru hang out for, like, three days in a row.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gone overboard with this chapter... Just a bit.

Haru was a nervous wreck. 

_What should I send him? What if he declines? What if he hates me because I like horror movies?_ Haru’s head swirled with thoughts as she kept typing and deleting various invites to Akira to go see Pachy-Saw, the new hit horror flick. 

Eventually the auburn-haired girl settled on a formal invite and quickly dove beneath her blankets, almost as if she was trying to hide. 

_Bzzt!_ The sound coming from her phone made her feel like her heart would pop. She quickly jumped out of her bed and rushed back over to where she placed her phone, pillows flying in her wake. 

”YAY!!!” Haru’s victory cry echoed throughout her house. She picked up one of the fallen pillows and hopped into her bed, slightly bouncing on it as her fingers tapped away. 

The two almost instantly had everything planned, even picking out outfits especially for the occasion. They both also had trouble getting to sleep. Haru and Akira were both too excited to rest for more than a minute. 

###### 

Makoto was told by Haru, but Ryuji only got a message that said “Movie Code H”, which gave him all the info he needed, so they quickly threw together the meeting at Makoto’s apartment to discuss their mutual friends’ mutual affection. 

”Okay, so what is up with those two?” Ann had wanted some concrete answers. “Who wants to go first?” 

”Considering that I told ya’ in the first place, I’ll go first,” Ryuji stood before the group, ready to discuss what was up. “You guys need to promise not to tell a soul outside of this room. Ever.” 

Everyone but their host, Makoto, agreed. 

”What’s up, Makoto?” Ryuji asked. 

”Because I hold the other piece of this puzzle, Ryuji,” Makoto shook her head. “And I expect you guys to do the same for my story.” 

The group once again agreed. 

”Okay, I’ll start,” Ryuji took a deep breath as everyone inched towards the edges of their seats. “So y’know when we first met Haru? When she was still called ‘Beauty Thief’?” 

”Yes,” everyone said in unison, except for Akechi, who was just confused. 

”Well…” Ryuji took a deep breath, readying to tell the group his side of the story. 

”Hey, Ryuji,” Akira turned to his friend. “Wasn’t that girl that was with Morgana really cute?” 

”I mean… yeah,” Ryuji moved his chopsticks around the bowl in front of him. “She’s not my type, though.” 

”Good,” Akira took another mouthful of ramen before continuing. “She was pretty cool, too.” 

”Dude,” Ryuji dropped his chopsticks and stared at Akira like he had three heads. “Cute, I’ll give you, but cool? Nah.” 

”Look, man,” Akira, finished with his ramen, pulled out some money. “Did you see that front flip?” 

”Dude, the front flip was the only thing she did,” Ryuji paused. “Other than insulting me and Yusuke.” 

”Look man,” the two friends stood up and began to walk out onto the city streets. “I don’t care if you agree, but I like her. I’m expecting you to help us find her tomorrow.” 

”Yeah, yeah,” Ryuji sighed. Akira had never done this before, which was a surprise. 

Akira always hung out with various women, but never even mentioned liking them or thinking they were hot, which was totally odd to Ryuji. 

###### 

”Why didn’t you invite me?” Yusuke asked, dejected. 

”Because it just kind of happened. We still have next week’s beef bowl trip, though,” Ryuji patted him on the shoulder and reminded Yusuke of their plan to all go out and get some food at Akira’s expense… again. 

”I never forget when it comes to a meal,” Yusuke replied, quieting back down. 

”Then we met with her again; ya’ know, when she crashed the Monamobile?” Ryuji took another deep breath. 

The group nodded, all deeply engaged in the story, even Akechi was totally engrossed. 

###### 

Ryuji had gone to the arcade after they were able to figure out the identity of the Beauty Thief. He wasn’t even to get out a single yen before his phone started vibrating in his pocket. 

**Akira:** DUDE 

**Akira:** DUDE 

**Akira:** DUDE 

**Ryuji:** man i heard u the 1st time 

**Ryuji:** what is it? 

**Akira:** I MET HER TODAY OFFICIALLY 

**Akira:** SHE IS EVEN CUTER IN PERSON 

**Ryuji:** back up a sec 

**Ryuji:** u talkin bout b thief 

**Akira:** Yes. And dude, her name is Haru Okumura. 

**Akira:** I feel like an asshole. 

**Ryuji:** y 

**Akira:** She didn’t even get to introduce herself. Makoto just kind of walked in and introduced Haru for her. 

**Ryuji:** y would that make u an asshole 

**Akira:** Because reasons. 

**Akira:** Look man, apologize to Morgana. 

**Ryuji:** hell no 

**Ryuji:** y

**Akira:** She said she wouldn’t join us until we apologized to Morgana. 

**Ryuji:**... 

**Ryuji:** fine i’ll help stakeout in mementos so i can say sorry 

**Ryuji:** u r gonna pay for the beef bowl trip tho 

**Akira:** Thanks, Ryuji. It really means a lot. 

**Akira:** I thought I already was going to be the one paying. Like every time. 

Ryuji put his phone in his pocket, sighed and went to rendezvous with the others in Mementos. 

###### 

”Look, man,” Akira, Morgana, and Ryuji were the only ones left in Leblanc’s attic. “Her fiance is probably the worst person ever.” 

Akira paced the room, infuriated. 

”Why don’t we check if he has a Palace?” Ryuji offered before opening the Nav. Akira quickly said Sugimura’s full name, a fact that Futaba had told him after doing some digging. 

”No candidates found,” the robotic voice made Akira slam his fist into the table. 

”He’s fucking lucky,” Akira snapped. Ryuji was honestly stunned, Akira only swore when he was either really excited or… absolutely livid. “What about Mementos?” 

”I made sure to check while I was with Haru,” Morgana replied and jumped onto Akira’s work desk. “And no. He appears to not have a shadow period, which is odd.” 

”Shit…” Akira sat down on the couch and rested his head in his hands before shooting back up to continue pacing around the room. “There has to be some way that I can save her from that piece of shit.” 

”Maybe she can get out of it herself?” Ryuji sat on the chair Akira used for training. “Could you take her to that one dude… Yoshida, was it?” 

”Actually,” Akira stopped dead in his tracks and looked up. “That just might work. I’ll ask her if she can get herself out of it and then take her to Yoshida. Good job, Ryuji.” 

”Even I’m impressed,” Morgana licked his paw and rubbed his ear with it. “Keep up the good work.” 

”You guys flatter me,” Ryuji was glad that he was able to make up with the cat despite all their trash talk. “Well I should get going, the last train gets here in 10 minutes, cya.” 

”Later, Ryuji,” Akira walked his friend out and locked up Leblanc. 

###### 

”I see,” Ann nodded with the rest of the group before turning to Makoto. “What about you, Makoto?” 

”Well… If Akira hears about Haru’s troubles as a result of her fiance, he’ll probably kill him,” Makoto looked at the crowd, Ryuji looked worried. 

”Makoto… W-What happened?” Ryuji asked her. 

”Haru had a recurring nightmare where she’d wake up chained to her bed and her dad would tell Sugimura, her fiance, that it was okay to ‘sample the merchandise’, but she’d always wake up before he hit her,” Makoto smiled as a result of a recent occurrence. “But Haru had said that that nightmare has since turned into a better dream, where Akira, dressed as Joker, would save her and whisk her away to someplace safe.” 

”So she likes him back?” the matchmaker in Ann was on high alert at this point. 

”Absolutely. She asks for my advice all the time so she can ‘have the guts to pull it off’. She talks about him a lot and worries about him constantly,” Makoto brushed her hair and laughed. “So that’s probably why Haru hugged him when he came back… He’s probably the only glimmer of hope left in her life.” 

”Oh yeah, another interesting thing is that when, during the school culture festival, Akira got the invitation from Haru, he described it as ‘the best damn thing to happen to him ever’, so I think that her feelings are returned, 100%,” Ryuji grinned… Akira was going to lose his mind when he heard about this. Makoto also grinned, as Haru was probably going to end up dating her Mr. Perfect. 

”I personally think they go great together,” Ann told the group. “But how was he able to keep his cool so well when the girl he is in love with was hugging him?” 

”A mixture of adrenaline and his already suave Joker act,” Makoto replied. 

”They’ll make excellent subjects for my paintings,” Yusuke already pictured them together on a ferris wheel, declaring their love for one another. 

”I don’t think Haru would want to be painted, Inari,” Futaba snarked as usual. 

”So my deductions were correct,” Akechi noted, grinning. “Another mystery solved.” 

”You really are a workaholic,” Morgana responded. 

“By the way, what’s up with Sugimura not having a Palace?” Ann asked, curious. 

”I guess he’s just be a horrible person without distorted desires, so like the opposite of Futaba’s situation,” Ryuji answered. “He’s like an unchangeable Kamoshida.” 

”Wow, you’re surprisingly well spoken today,” Makoto replied. 

”When it comes to my friends, I’ll use all my brainpower!” Ryuji became a little too amped up. 

”That’s cool, Ryuji!” Ann responded, everyone laughed, enjoying the moment. 

###### 

”I’m glad you invited me, the movie was really good,” the pair had left the theater and were talking about the movie. Akira was impressed that Haru was able to stomach something so… violent without batting an eye. In fact, Akira knew he was having nightmares about elephant related torture that night. 

”I’m really happy you accepted!” Haru turned and smiled at him. _You know what? The nightmares are worth it,_ he thought, smiling back. 

The two continued chatting until they got to the station, smiling and laughing all the way. 

###### 

Another day meant more time that the two could spend with each other. 

”Hey, Haru!” Akira stepped out onto the roof, happy to spend more time with the third-year. 

”Hey, Akira-kun!” she turned and waved, glad that he was happy to spend time with her. 

”About yesterday… thanks for the hug,” Akira blushed as he told her. 

”O-Oh, d-don’t wor-worry!” Haru stuttered, her face also darkening. “I-I-I don’t know what came over me!” 

”It’s fine, Haru,” Akira pushed up his glasses. “It made my day, actually.” 

Haru held her face with both hands and giggled uncontrollably, clearly ecstatic that she was able to make Akira feel as happy as he made her feel. 

”Let’s start gardening, then,” he tried his hardest to not die of a heart attack right there. 

”R-Right!” the pair started working with renewed confidence. 

”I originally started this because a teacher asked me,” Haru told Akira, planting new seeds as they talked. “I liked it so much that I continued; I even started mixing my own fertilizer and adjusting soil ratios! All done in complete secret!” 

Akira couldn’t help but clutch his chest when she winked and threw up a peace sign. _Holy shit, she’s so adorable,_ he thought. 

”But um… I’m worried what the school might do if they found out,” Haru rubbed her cheek and the pair stood up. 

”Oh, don’t worry. I can have my homeroom teacher help out,” Akira quickly referred to Kawakami. “So it’s fine. I’m sure they won’t find out, anyways.” 

”You’re so brave,” Haru smiled at Akira and giggled. “In that case, I guess this can be our little secret.” 

Haru started fiddling with the zipper to her jacket again. 

”Honestly, Akira-kun… I really enjoy the time we spend together,” Haru smiled, causing Akira to quickly smile back. “It’s so different from how I feel around _him_.”

“Who do you mean?” the sudden change in Haru’s expression made Akira worry. 

”Oh, sorry. I meant my fiance, Sugimura,” Haru’s mention of her fiance made Akira clench his fists in anger. “That reminds me though, I wanted to ask your advice about him.” 

”Okay,” Akira doubted he’d give good advice. He just wanted Sugimura either gone or dead… maybe both. 

”This whole arrangement began when my father first introduced us around the beginning of the year. I was told that we were just meeting his friend for dinner, but then that ‘friend’ was my fiance,” Haru shifted her weight to one leg. “It was a shock, but I always knew I’d be married off for political gain…” 

That settled it for Akira. As soon as she was done, he was going to give her a hug. 

”So I accepted and… that was the start of our relationship,” Haru’s eyes widened when she realized what she said. “O-Oh, b-but um… no “relationship” stuff happened, j-just t-to be cl-clear.” 

Haru was suddenly flustered, and that just made Akira like her more. 

”A-Anyway… I was never exactly fond of him to begin with, but now he has grown far worse,” Haru shuddered. “Recently, he’s been suggesting we go on an ‘early honeymoon’ together to celebrate our coming marriage. I can’t even stand to look at him, though. Let alone spend any prolonged time together.” 

Haru was slightly shaking at this point, which bothered Akira. Just like when he saved that woman from the bald guy, he wanted to save her. 

”So… what can I say to decline his offer?” Haru pleaded, staring straight into Akira’s soul. 

”Tell him that you two should break up,” Akira almost considered adding ‘or I’ll break him myself’ to the end of his sentence, but caught himself. He didn’t want to scare her. 

”Well, about that… As you know, my father died before he could rescind the proposal,” Haru told him. Akira nodded in response. “So… any conversation about putting a halt to the marriage will have to come from me.” 

Akira thought to bring her to Yoshida right then for a quick speaking lesson, but before he could ask Haru continued. 

”To tell the truth, I’ve already mentioned it to my fiance,” Haru looked down and put her hands in her pockets. “But he refuses to listen to a single word I have to say… and he threatens me. He’s been telling all the employees about the contract he made with my father and how the company would have to pay extreme reparations if it got called off for any reasons.” 

Akira’s hate for Sugimura did nothing but increase. If Sugimura had a Palace, Akira would storm in there himself and take no prisoners. 

”I just don’t know how to handle this. I can postpone while I’m in high school, but after that?” Haru’s emotional state just got worse and worse. Akira vowed that if he ever saw Sugimura again, he’d pay. “Thinking about it now, my father’s death has been nothing but a benefit to him. After all, he’s now engaged to the majority shareholder of a massive company. ” 

”What a horrible person,” Akira had started grinding his foot into the floor. 

”All he cares about is his own personal gain… but that’s not what a relationship is supposed to be built on. It should be something more… something like…” Haru trailed off, thinking about how she felt about Akira. “A love so intense that just seeing the other person makes your chest tighten up. Have, um… have you ever experienced that?” 

Haru’s voice had turned into a quiet whisper for her question, which caused that exact sensation in his chest. 

”I have, actually,” Akira looked down and rubbed his hair. 

”Oh…” Haru looked down, confused and slightly disappointed; maybe Makoto was wrong after all. “Truth be told, I’m a bit jealous of you… and the girl.” 

”You can’t be jealous of yourself,” Akira muttered, secretly wishing she heard him. 

”There’s no spark like that with my fiance. Spending time with him is almost like some kind of training,” Haru looked back up with a smile. “Surely any hardship I go through will help the Phantom Thieves, I’ll get through this!” 

Akira sensed her resolve, but needed to do something to cheer her up. She then pulled out her phone to check the time. 

”O-Oh! It’s getting pretty late, I should get back to gardening!” Haru slowly stepped up to Akira before giving him another quick hug. “S-S-See you later!” 

She quickly let go of him and went to the soil, frantically watering the plants. 

”Th-thanks, Haru,” Akira was stunned… then a smile crept on his face. “I’ll be sure to repay the favor later, see you!” 

Once the door closed, Haru breathed a sigh of relief. Her heart still racing. 

”I hope that made your day again, Akira-kun,” Haru smiled, but then frowned. _Is he dating his teacher?_ Haru’s eyes went wide. It would make sense why Kawakami would help Akira out, but why would he say he was going to repay the favor? Haru, lost in thought, continued working on the vegetables. 

###### 

”Hey, Akira, come help out with washing the dishes,” Sojiro told Akira as soon as he entered. “And what’s with that stupid grin?” 

”You know Haru?” Akira turned to look at Sojiro, noticing the giggling Futaba and Morgana in one of the boothes. “You two should leave.” 

”Yeah, Futaba. It’s getting pretty late, you should go get some sleep,” Sojiro shook his head, things were certainly more busy with Akira around. 

”B-But Sojiro…” Futaba took a deep breath before picking up Morgana. “Fine, let’s go Mona.” The two waited a bit after the door closed.

”The girl with the sweater, right?” Sojiro grinned, knowing that this was exactly what he was training Akira for. 

”Yes, well…” Akira pushed up his glasses. “I’m fairly certain that she likes me back.” 

”Oh, so that’s why you’re so happy,” Sojiro threw his head back and laughed. “I told you that my advice is perfect.” 

”She even said that she started drink coffee because of me,” Akira’s giant grin did nothing but persist. 

”Look, kid, screw liking you back,” Sojiro clapped him on the back. “She fell head over heels you.” 

”But do you have any advice for dealing with a scumbag ex, though?” Akira him. Although happy at Sojiro’s statement, he was still concerned for his crush. 

”She seems too innocent to have any prior relationships, though,” Sojiro scratched at his beard while Akira explained how she was in an arranged marriage. “Well… Try having him come to Leblanc. If he tries anything funny here, we can get him arrested, piece of cake.” 

Akira grinned, donning his apron to help wash some dishes. 

###### 

”Man, this place is nostalgic,” Akira took a seat opposite of the auburn-haired girl before drumming on the table. “So, what’s the plan?” 

”So, you remember how I mentioned before about my newfound interest in coffee?” Akira nodded, he wouldn’t forget the only girl he knew his age who actively enjoyed coffee… Just because of him. “Well I’ve started taking the topic a lot more seriously by going to places like this to study up, but I’ve been keeping it a secret from my fiance.” 

”Oh wow! I’m impressed,” Akira fully intended on having his feelings known. 

”Thank you! Today we are going to try Dark Ivory coffee, which costs roughly 6 thousand yen per cup,” Haru explained. 

”Well it has to be amazing, then,” Akira was actually really excited to try a new kind of coffee. 

”I’ve heard it is. It’s getting increasingly rare, too,” Haru noticed the waiter and gave their order. “We have to try it before passing judgement.” 

Haru noticed Akira reaching for his wallet and shook her head while smiling. “No paying, Akira-kun! This is my treat.” 

”Look, Haru, you’ve made my day twice in a row, let me repay the favor just this once,” Akira smiled at her, causing her to sharply inhale. 

”You’re quite the gentleman,” Haru giggled, her flirting had gotten more aggressive since the previous night. “But allow me, I invited you, after all. And aren’t you supposed to listen to your elders?” 

”Fine,” Akira slumped over in his chair before sitting up. The pair laughed and got ready to try out the mysterious new coffee. 

Their order arrived quite quickly, giving the two students little time to enjoy chatting. 

”Well, here we go…” Haru said before the two sipped the surprisingly mellow coffee, Akira automatically contrasted it to Sojiro’s. “It’s very fragrant with a mild flavor. It’s undoubtedly delicious, but I can’t consider this coffee.” 

”You like your coffee black?” Akira had taken the bait that Haru had been preparing for the past month. 

”How else can you enjoy coffee?” Haru giggled, noticing Akira go slack-jawed in amazement. “Apparently it’s brewed using beans taken from elephant dung.” 

”Oh, yeah. I can really taste the elephant,” Akira joked, causing Haru to giggle. 

”I apologize for not telling you sooner,” Haru fiddled with her sweater’s zipper. “I just thought you might find it hard to enjoy if you knew ahead of time. I was surprised, too, but that’s why I wanted to try it.” 

_Haru is too perfect,_ Akira thought, taking another sip of coffee. 

”There’s also a version of this that uses a civet rather than an elephant. Apparently the taste changes based on the animal,” Haru widened her eyes before continuing. “Do you think that Mona-chan would be able to...?” 

”Let’s ask him,” Akira replied. 

”It could become Leblanc’s specialty drink!” the pair burst out laughing. “But we can’t afford to have Mona-chan eat beans all day.” 

Haru rubbed her forearm, lost in thought. 

”Coffee is so profound,” Haru sighed, hoping that all this was working to charm Akira. 

”Haru-chan?” a stocky man in a business suit had walked up to the table without either of them noticing. 

”T-Takakura-san?” Haru jumped, shocked to see him 

”What a strange place for us to meet. It’s not often I see people your age at this luxurious buffet,” Takakura let out a hearty laugh before turning to Akira. “And who is this?” 

”Oh, he’s a friend from school,” she said. Almost a bit too quickly. “Akira-kun, this is Takakura-san, the new president of Okumura Foods.” 

”Nice to meet you,” Akira reached out and the two shook hands. 

”By the way, it looks like we’ll be able to avoid litigation. We somehow settled on decent terms. You don’t need to worry. You should also let the company hold onto your shares for the time being, as all of these things must be really hard on you,” Akira noticed Haru tense up at Takakura’s statements. 

”Well, I…” Haru looked down at her coffee as Takakura apologized for interrupting them. 

”That aside, how are things going with Sugimura-kun?” Takakura was oblivious to his true nature. The mere mention of Sugimura caused Akira to tense up. “You know, these days you have to reserve a wedding hall almost a year in advance if you want a good one. Sometimes it worries me how laid-back you are, Haru-chan.” 

”R-Right. We’re in the process…” Haru’s words made Akira’s blood go cold. I’m not letting that happen, Akira’s head swirled with various plans of how he was going to save Haru. 

”Well, I should head back to the office now. Please, allow me to pay for your drinks,” Haru shook her head. 

”N-No, that’s quite alright,” Haru quickly told Takakura. “And, um… about the shares… I can handle them for now. I’m going to protect that which my father left for me.” 

”I understand, but please do try to reconsider,” Takakura waved to the two before departing. 

”I don’t think I can actually manage. I mean, I’m just an inexperienced high schooler… but I can’t leave the company in Takakura-san’s hands,” Haru picked up her cup, spinning the liquid inside it around before looking up to meet Akira’s eyes. “Hey, um… what did you think of him?” 

”I’m not really sure,” Akira felt really bad that he didn’t have a concrete answer for the girl. 

”The company is split over him. I told you about the rumors, right?” Haru asked Akira, who nodded in response. “I mean, I know it’s plausible, but he says that he’s trying to rebuild the company’s image. I just can’t tell if he means it… Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I didn’t have money… if I was normal.” 

Haru took a sip of her coffee, placing it back down on the plate. Akira did the same, still not wanting to waste it. 

”Don’t get me wrong, the company matters a lot to me, but it’s often nothing more than a source of stress,” Haru sighed, pulling up her sweater’s oversized turtleneck to cover the bottom half of her face. “With you guys, though… I feel like I actually belong. That’s why I’m going to work extra hard to make sure my harvests turn out great!” 

”I’m counting on you, Haru,” Akira smiled at her, causing her to further recede into her sweater’s neck, hiding the deep blush she now had. 

”Before I forget… Sugimura left a bouquet of roses on my pillow, but he’d need the help of one of my servants to help him accomplish that, right? What a scary thought…” Haru breathed in. 

A single tear ran down the side of Haru’s cheek, hidden from view by her sweater. 

”Even worse, Takakura-san has been hurrying us to get married after what happened to my father,” Haru bent her head down, looking back into her coffee. “He claims it’s because of the profit the marriage will bring the company…” 

Haru pulled down the sweater, brimming with a new resolve. 

”Anyway, I’ll look a little deeper into Takakura-san,” Haru noticed that all of Akira’s coffee was gone. “You actually drank the whole thing?” 

”I’m not going to let a gift go to waste,” Akira said, his hands trembling at the realization of what he consumed. “But next time tell me if the food involves poop.” 

”Sure thing!” Haru giggled, a sign that helped tell Akira he did the right thing. Haru quickly finished her coffee, paid and they both got up to leave. 

###### 

”Hey, Haru?” Akira asked, looking around to make sure no one was watching. This was just before they’d go their separate ways for the day. 

”What is it?” Haru turned towards him, not expecting the hug. “U-U-Um, wh-wh-what?” 

”If you have any more troubles or if Sugimura even looks at you the wrong way, just tell me,” Akira quickly let go of the girl. “I’ll protect you.” 

”O-O-Okay,” Haru was stunned. _Wait was… was the girl he was talking about yesterday… Me?_ She thought. Haru’s face burned as she opened her mouth to ask, but no sound came out. 

”I told you I wanted to repay the favor,” Akira winked at her, causing her to stumble in disbelief. “And I’m warning you right now, there’s more to come.” 

Haru was only able to nod and give Akira a huge smile. 

”Cool! Well, see you!” Akira waved before quickly slinking down a side street to get back to Leblanc. 

”W-Wait,” Haru had finally managed to speak, but it was too late… It didn’t break her out of her trance, though. She continued to her house, happier than ever before. 

###### 

Haru made sure she showed up as soon as possible. 

”Hey, Akira!” she said, waving at him as she climbed the stairs. “Where’s Mona-chan?”

”Hey, Haru!” Akira waved back. “Don’t worry, Mona is with Futaba, who’ll be here soon.” 

”That’s a relief,” Haru sat on the couch next to Akira. “Can… Can I ask you-” 

Haru was cut off by the sudden entrance of Akechi, who simply said ‘hello’ and started adjusting his gloves. Not too long after, the others entered, all ready to steal Sae’s heart. 

###### 

Joker knew he pulled off the daring escape with style when he heard Noir’s enthusiastic “Oooh! You’re so cool, Joker!”, which helped motivate him for what was coming up… He was about to escape his death at the hands of the Detective Prince. 

###### 

”Make sure to show Akechi the phone if you see him,” Akira told the older Niijima sister before she walked out. He knew he did everything right when he heard the guard run away. He waited until he heard the door open. 

”Try again, Asketchy,” Akira laughed as Sae told him it was time to leave. 

###### 

Haru sat, despondently staring out the car window. 

”So I’ve heard that you’ve been coming home late,” Sugimura ran his hand through Haru’s hair, causing her to shake significantly. “I make a good playmate, you know.” 

”The alleged leader of the Phantom Thieves was found dead in interrogation today. He committed suicide with the guard’s gun after shooting the guard,” the news anchor said, causing Haru to use her full strength to shove Sugimura away, slamming him into the other side of the car. Haru felt tears roll down her face, a fact that Sugimura was too scared to even comment on. 

###### 

As soon as Akira walked into Leblanc, he was almost immediately thrown back out by a weight being pressed against him. 

”You’re okay!” Haru held him tightly, completely caught up in the moment once again. “I’m so glad.” 

All the other thieves, plus Sae and Sojiro, gathered around the pair, giving them some space. 

”I told you everything would be fine, Haru,” Akira was rendered immobile by the girl’s crushing bear hug. “I’m happy to see you guys, too.” 

Haru’s face burned with shame once she realized she had done it again. She quickly let go and ran to hide her ridiculous blush behind Makoto’s shoulder. 

”I-I-I’m so-so-sorry!” Haru stuttered, more flustered than ever before. 

Everyone laughed it off and the Phantom Thieves immediately launched into discussing their plan, giving Haru time to calm down. Akira needed to calm down too, as his heart was going crazy as a result of the fluffy-haired girl’s sudden display of affection. 

Eventually, everyone but Akira and Morgana filtered out of Leblanc, finally giving him some time to actually think about what just happened to him. 

Akira felt stunned despite his cool display earlier, he was completely dazed. Slowly, he walked to his bed. It wasn’t long before he was out like a light, dreaming of a future with Haru. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to tell me if you'd prefer shorter, easier to digest chapters rather than a huge wall of text like this. I preferred the shorter ones, as it felt better paced, but this felt fine, too.


	8. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Haru hang out like a lot in this chapter. Also, the boys watch a foreign film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay, I wanted to do some editing yesterday and ended up rewriting a huge part of the chapter. Oops! Anyways, enjoy.

”Hey, Haru-Haru-Haru,” Akira grinned as he noticed the girl blush. 

”Wh-Why the sudden n-nickname, Akira-kun?” Haru tried to hide her face by going back to gardening. 

”I felt like it,” Akira explained. “What do you want to do today?” 

”Well, why don’t we get a bite to eat?” Haru grinned, quickly jumping up, totally oblivious to her still vivid blush.

”I’m up for it,” Akira replied. “Where do you want to go?” 

”Well,” Haru paused. “We could eat for free at Big Bang Burger…” 

”Very frugal,” Akira joked, causing her to blush again. “Sounds good, I’ll meet you by the school’s entrance.” 

After a short break so that Haru could quickly change her outfit, they were on the way to Big Bang Burger, already discussing what they should order. 

###### 

”Wow, you already ate all that?” Akira was surprised, he never expected that a girl a whole head shorter than him could eat so much. 

”Considering that you were able to beat all the challenges, it shouldn’t be so surprising,” Haru giggled. “So I looked into Takakura-san, but I didn’t manage to find very much beyond those initial rumors… The same amount of people said he complained about my father as those who said he didn’t. One side has to be deceiving me, right? I’m honestly suspicious of everyone at this point...” 

”Somebody’s telling the truth,” Akira took a sip of his drink. 

”I see… if there are two contradictory stories, one of them has to be right… I suppose I’ll just need to learn the truth of the matter myself...” Haru also took a sip of her drink. “To be honest, Takakura-san has been pushing the marriage particularly hard lately. He says it’ll provide vital backup for myself and the company, both publicly and privately. He’s even started asking Sugimura-san into important company meetings…There’s still the contract, too...” 

Akira was confused as to what Haru could have been thinking, but he remained quiet. 

”Is marrying him my only option?” Haru asked. “Though now that I think about it that may be my best chance to help the employees that my father left behind…”

”There has to be another way,” Akira replied. 

”You’re right. Perhaps I shouldn’t give up so easily,” Haru rested her chin on her hand. ”Either way, graduation is quickly approaching… I’ll need to decide my course of action soon enough.” 

Haru moved her hand from her chin to her sweater’s zipper and starting moving it slightly up and down. 

”You know... before you came along, I hadn’t even considered not going through with this marriage. I believed I would simply marry the man my father had chosen, and let the rest of my life pass me by,” Haru looked up to meet Akira’s eyes. How he always remained so calm and collected was a mystery to Haru. “If he didn’t have a Palace, would I have just resigned myself to the fate he had made for me?” 

”I don’t think so,” Akira told her. 

”Akira-kun,” she said, smiling. “Thank you. You always know how to make me feel better.” 

”You’re welcome,” Akira replied, nodding. 

”Things would have turned out a lot worse for me if I hadn’t joined you guys,” Haru continued. “Plus, I would never have had anyone to talk to like this…” 

Haru sighed and slumped over in her seat. 

”I hope someday I can just look out at the sea with a nice cup of coffee and forget about all of this,” Haru brushed her hair back and smiled. “And... I hope you’ll be there with me, Akira-kun… We can forego the elephants though, don’t worry.” 

”That’s comforting,” Akira laughed and nodded. 

”Well then,” Haru got up from her seat. “You want to go to Booktown tomorrow?” 

”Sure,” Akira replied, surprised by the amount of time they spent just talking in Big Bang Burger. 

”Great!” Haru waved. “I have to get going, have a great day and I'll see you later!” 

"See you tomorrow!" Akira took some time to finish his drink before he also left. 

###### 

The following Saturday, the two students went to Booktown at Haru’s request. 

”I see, so there are 8 different kinds of roasts,” Haru had bought a book that was about preparing coffee and started flipping through the pages. “And the type of roast you want differs depending on how you want to drink your coffee.” 

”That’s fascinating,” Akira replied. He already knew, but he didn’t want to burst the girl’s bubble. 

”It is!” Haru’s innocent smile was as heartwarming as ever. “I think I’d like to try hand-roasting each type someday.” 

”Do you want to try making some?” Akira asked her. “It’s pretty fun.” 

”I’d rather not. I don’t think I could ever hope to match the intense depth of Sakura-san’s coffee,” Haru told him. 

”That’s how I originally felt, too,” Akira pushed up his glasses. “I still have a lot to learn.” 

”Want to know something?” Haru looked into Akira’s eyes, causing both their hearts to skip a beat. “Okumura Foods originally started as a small cafe, run by my grandfather. Much like this one!” 

”Oh, wow,” Akira was genuinely intrigued. “I’m guessing it closed before you started enjoying coffee?” 

”Sadly, yes,” Haru sighed. “It was shut down when my grandfather died, but that’s the real origin of our family company.” 

”I had no idea,” Akira rubbed his hair, which Haru mimicked. 

”I didn’t either. My father only first told me a year or two ago,” Haru closed the book and put it inside her school bag. “My grandfather didn’t care about making a profit. His only goal was to make people happy.” 

Haru turned back to look at Akira. 

”He’d even give out free meals to those who couldn’t afford it,” Haru smiled, thinking of how nice her grandfather was. “When it was closed, people lined up for blocks to give flowers. They loved that place… I wonder how many people would line up for Big Bang Burger if it suddenly went out of business...”

Haru looked down and frowned. “Takakura-san only seems to care about profits… Looks like we’ll never recover from our black image…” 

”Black like coffee?” Akira remarked. He knew the joke was really bad. 

”You’re so funny, Akira-kun!” Haru giggled before looking down at the ground. 

”I think what I really need to do is get stronger… I can act tough in front of my employees, but you know how weak I am inside,” Haru sighed. 

”I do have a plan,” Haru continued. “Before I can really determine who I trust, I first need to know what it means to have others trust in me… So, I’m going to get strong enough for you and the others to rely on me!” 

Haru’s resolve was greater than she let on, as Akira knew how strong she was. Both physically and mentally. 

”How do I get my employees to trust me? I’m not great at public speaking… and even just giving my opinion makes me a little nervous…” Haru scratched the back of her head. 

”Haru?” a familiar voice asked. 

”What are you doing here?” Haru was startled by the sudden appearance of her fiance. 

”I was just heading home from a business engagement when I saw you from my car window,” Sugimura snarled. “And don’t I know you from somewhere, Glasses-kun?” 

”You do. You kicked my cat into a wall, you piece of shit,” Akira’s pent up rage at Sugimura was palpable. 

”So you are one of those damn brats from before!” Sugimura snapped. “You think you can date another man while leaving your fiance in the dust?” 

”N-No, Sugimura-san. He’s just a friend from school… He’s helping me learn how to make coffee,” Haru was clearly terrified, but she was still able to argue with her awful fiance. “Anyways, we should get back to shopping.” 

”Hold on, Haru.” Sugimura’s growl caused her to jump, but she stood her ground. “You should obey your fiance.” 

”You are not my fiance… I already said I’m not marrying you,” Haru’s voice was quiet, but strong. 

”Oh yeah? And what about the contract I made with your father?” Sugimura took one step towards her, causing both of the students to tense up significantly. 

”F-Father is… no longer here. Besides, marriage is something you go into with your own free will…” Haru looked at Sugimura once again. “A contract could never hold the same weight.” 

”Are you sure about that? Think about the reparations clause,” Sugimura took another step, causing Haru to jump again. “If you back out of the deal now, you’ll lose everything you own. Okumura Foods, your estate, maybe even more.” 

”Even so, I-” Haru was cut off. 

”What about your employees? Are you willing to put their jobs on the line for the sake of your selfishness?” Sugimura threatened. “Besides, this marriage is exactly what Okumura Foods needs right now. My father would have no trouble managing your shares or sweeping away your company’s tarnished image.” 

”Of course your daddy has to do all the work,” Akira joked, coldly glaring at Sugimura. 

”Shut the fuck up and mind your own business,” Sugimura glared back at Akira before turning his attention back towards Haru. “That reminds me, did Takakura-san tell you about the wedding hall? He got us the Phoenix Wing at the Wilton.” 

”Wh-What!?” Haru jumped back. 

”He made a provisional reservation for ten days this coming spring. After all, the sooner the better,” Sugimura’s hungry gaze sickened both Akira and Haru. 

”W-Wait a minute!” Haru glared at Sugimura. 

”We’ll have to look into our guests’ schedules as well. There’ll be over three hundred of them, you know,” Sugimura smugly fixed his tie. “Takakura-san can handle Okumura Foods in the meantime. Why don’t you go to stop by the gym or something, Haru? I mean, if you have time to mess around with this shithead, you damn well have time to get a little thinner.” 

Haru faltered, going completely silent. 

”Fuck you, dude!” Akira snapped at Sugimura. “Like seriously, fuck you!” 

”Mind your own business, punk,” Sugimura brushed himself off before turning around. “I’m out of here.” 

”I’m sorry about that,” once Sugimura was out of earshot, Haru quietly apologized, looking down so that her mouth was covered by her sweater’s oversized neck. 

”What a horrible person,” Akira stared as Sugimura left without even looking back. 

”You’re not wrong about that,” Haru seemed depressed. “He has everything… Fame, intelligence, manners. The only thing he needs now is a wife he can control… And I guess I’m the perfect target.” 

”Hey,” Akira calmed himself down, realizing he broke his cool. “I’m sorry for yelling.” 

”It’s fine… Sugimura probably deserved it,” Haru crossed her arms. ”He’s going to get Okumura Foods as well as my entire inheritance… and I’m totally powerless against him…” 

”You’re not powerless,” Akira gently patted her on her shoulder. 

”Oh, sorry. I practically forced you to say that,” Haru apologized. “But… thank you.” 

Haru’s smile was brief before she looked back down. 

”Anyway, um, I hope I can share with you again some other time,” Haru stared at the ground. “For today though… I’m rather tired. Would it be OK if we parted here?” 

Akira nodded, understanding that she needed some space. 

”Want me to walk you to your house?” Akira asked her. 

”No, it’s fine,” Haru slowly walked away. “Well, goodbye.” 

”Later,” Akira sighed and went the other way to the station. _Poor girl,_ Akira thought, thankful that he was able to get a seat on the train. _Who the hell does he think he is? Telling her she needed to “thin down” like that… And not even two months after her dad died._

He honestly had no clue if Sugimura or Shido were worse, but Akira knew he had to do something to keep his mind off of both Shido and Sugimura. 

Akira still had time since it was the weekend, and since beef bowl plans were cancelled he decided that he’d make up for it with curry. He quickly texted Yusuke and Ryuji to meet him at Leblanc. 

###### 

”I ain’t an art person,” after finishing his curry, Ryuji gestured towards the painting Yusuke had given to Leblanc a few months ago, the Sayuri. “But that thing really fits. The curry was good, too.” 

”It really does,” Akira agreed. “You should consider being an interior decorator, Yusuke.” 

”My true passion lies in painting,” Yusuke had also finished his curry. “Thank you for the meal, Akira, it was truly delicious.” 

”No problem, man,” Akira grinned. “I love it when people enjoy my food.” 

”So, dude one and dude two,” Ryuji grinned and brought out a plastic bag filled with various DVDs. “What movie should we watch today?” 

”I’m up for whatever,” Akira took off and quickly folded his apron. “Yusuke?” 

”Ideally something I haven’t seen before,” Yusuke replied. “What do you have, Ryuji?” 

”Let’s see,” Ryuji unceremoniously dumped the bag of DVDs onto the table. “We have a few old Jogira movies, a few Featherman R seasons, and some foreign film.” 

”How did you get a foreign film?” Akira asked him. 

”I’m not sure,” Ryuji replied, causing them all to scratch their heads. “Want to watch it?” 

”I don’t see why not,” Akira shrugged and turned to Yusuke. “What about you, dude two?” 

”Why am I dude two?” Yusuke sighed. “And what is a dude?” 

”Nevermind that, do ya’ want to watch the foreign film or what?” Ryuji asked the artist again. 

”It’s new to me, so sure,” Yusuke responded, so they all got up to go to Akira’s CRT Television. 

As soon as the DVD was in, they all realized that there was a problem. 

”Hey, uh, guys…” Ryuji turned towards his two friends. “What is this menu saying?” 

”I have no idea…” Yusuke stared at the TV, totally confused. 

”Wait, I have an idea,” Akira pulled out his phone to take a picture of the menu and sent it to Ann. 

He waited a bit. Then a bit more. 

”Did Ann forget to charge her phone again?” Ryuji sighed and ran his hand down his face. “Great! How do we watch this now?” 

”Maybe it’ll be a silent film,” Yusuke glanced up. “I mean it is black and white.” 

”Seventy Samurai was also black and white and it had sound,” Akira argued. 

”Fair point,” Yusuke rubbed his chin. “Maybe we should just do trial and error?” 

”Not like there’s anything else,” Ryuji grabbed the remote and chose the first option on the menu, which played the movie. “Well, let’s get this started.” 

The three friends gathered around the TV and watched intently. 

###### 

”What the hell did we watch?” Ryuji asked, lying on the floor looking at the ceiling. 

”I don’t know,” Yusuke replied, positioned the exact same way as Ryuji. “But I feel smarter because of it.” 

”What was up with that whole movie?” Akira was also lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. “Did you show us a cursed film, Ryuji?” 

”No,” Ryuji thought for a while about the DVD. “Wait, it might be.” 

”Do cursed films still count as art?” Yusuke asked, unmoving. 

”I guess,” Akira answered as the three remained still, totally baffled. 

An alert on Akira’s phone alerted the group that Ann had finally responded. 

”What did she say?” Ryuji groaned. 

”She asked why we were watching a Dynch film,” Akira let his hand fall back to the floor. “He’s apparently well known for doing this to his audience.” 

”Oh,” Ryuji didn’t have anything else to say. 

”Do you guys want to spend the night?” Akira asked his friends. 

”I don’t know if I can get up,” Yusuke replied. “Let alone get to the station in time.” 

”I agree with Yusuke,” Ryuji answered. 

”Good night,” the three said in unison before they all passed out. 

###### 

”I still have no idea what the hell that movie was,” Akira stated as he took the 3 empty plates and washed them. That Sunday they were going into Shido’s Palace. 

”Dude, same,” Ryuji scratched his head. “At least I understand killing shadows.” 

”Agreed,” Yusuke slouched over, clutching his head. The door opened and Futaba stepped in. 

”Woah! Inari and Ryuji?” Futaba glanced at the two. “Why are you guys here so early?” 

”They slept over,” Akira replied. “We watched a Dynch film and decided to just lie down and think about it, so we ended up all passing out.” 

”Oh yeah,” Futaba remembered watching some of the footage the previous night. “That explains a lot.” 

It wasn’t too long after than Ann arrived. 

”Hey, guys,” Ann greeted them. “Sorry I couldn’t warn you guys in time.” 

”Ann, why didn’t you slow down?” a short of breath Makoto quickly ran in. “Hey guys.” 

”Hey, Makoto,” the thieves said in unison. 

”Where’s Haru?” Ann asked. 

”She texted me that she was going to be picking some vegetables to use for today,” Makoto replied. 

”I’ll go get her,” Akira volunteered and went out the door. “Make sure to explain to Makoto that movie, she might understand it.” 

###### 

”So I bought a mini roaster and a coffee mill the other day,” Haru stood proudly after having picked all the vegetables for the day. “I thought it would be fun making coffee myself. It’s certainly not easy, but it’s an immensely satisfying process.” 

”Wow! Someone’s dedicated,” Akira replied, pushing up his glasses. He then noticed Haru put her hand to her forehead. 

”Nnh…” Haru groaned. “Sorry about that… I just got a little dizzy for a second there.” 

”Let’s go see the nurse,” Akira offered. 

”I’m fine, honestly…” Haru looked around. “Let’s see, next up is dirt... for the planters…” 

Haru put a hand to her forehead and fell over, just barely being caught by Akira. 

”Ah…” Haru looked down. “I’m sorry… I think I just need to rest a little…” 

Akira quickly grabbed one of the folding chairs that was on the roof and helped Haru to it. 

”To be honest, I haven’t been getting a lot of sleep lately,” Haru told Akira, still staring at the rooftop’s floor. “Takakura-san has really been pushing for us to start a new business venture soon… In particular, he’s adamant about a chain of low-cost, intimate cafes. Some employees don’t think it’s a good idea though, so they want me to step in and put a stop to it…But I’m just a high schooler… I couldn’t predict if this could succeed or fail… I’m just not sure what to do.” 

”What do you want to do?” Akira asked Haru, who looked up in surprise. 

”H-Huh…? That’s a good question…” Haru crossed her hands in her lap and looked back down. “The idea does sound nice… The smell of a fresh cup of coffee always brings a smile to my face. It’d certainly be nice to be able to give that experience to as many people as possible… But I don’t think you can experience that same joy from the low-cost chain Takakura-san is suggesting.”

”You should tell him that,” Akira advised the auburn-haired upperclassman. 

”You really think he’d listen to a high schooler with no prior work experience?” Haru was surprised at the very idea. Akira simply nodded. “Hmmm, I see…” 

Haru slowly got up with renewed energy. “I’ve been so afraid of him this whole time… but all I need to do is show him how I feel!” 

”I’ll make see what I’m really thinking… and what’s truly important to me,” Haru continued, her motivation flowing like a river. 

”You can do it, Haru,” Akira’s words of encouragement were the last thing she needed. 

”I understand…” Haru smiled. “By refusing to trust Takakura-san, I was also shutting myself off from any hope of having him trust me, but that’s going to be different now. I’ll do my best, Akira-kun!” 

”That’s great to hear,” Akira sat down on the floor. 

”Oh!” Haru’s eyes widened. “I just thought of the perfect way to do it!” 

”What?” Akira asked her. 

”A magic item that will help me convey my true feelings to Takakura-san…” Haru giggled. “It’s going to take some time to prepare, though, so it will have to be my secret for now. I’ll tell you next time, okay?” 

”Okay,” Akira agreed. “I’ll move the Palace excursion to next week, as we only need three more letters. You better get some sleep, I don’t want you to hurt yourself, okay?” 

”Okay!” Haru cheered. “Now then, shall we return home?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys ready? Because the thing happens next chapter... Finally, the real fluff is near!


	9. Mission Accomplished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru's mission is completed at last!

”Hey, Akira-kun,” Haru turned to the raven-haired boy working next to her. “Do you remember the magic item I mentioned before?” 

”Yeah,” he replied. “Where is it?” 

”The thing that’ll help me show Takakura-san how I really feel… is right here,” she continued working. 

”The soil?” Akira responded, catching on quickly. 

”Correct!” Haru giggled. “You see, the soil here is a special mix I made with a few different kinds of fertilizer. It’s very high quality. It’s soft, it’s warm, it has good drainage… and it’s full of nutrients. This… This is the magic I need.” 

”How so?” Akira inquired. 

”I’m not very good at expressing myself with words… Just thinking about it makes my heart race,” Haru rubbed her chin with her left hand. “But I’ve been pouring my heart and soul into this soil for months now. It knows exactly how I feel… That’s why I’m going to use it to grow my coffee plants and then make coffee with the beans! It shouldn’t be much longer now.” 

Haru took a deep breath before continuing, looking down at the growing plants. 

”Honestly, just raising these plants has taken considerable effort,” she said, smiling. “I’ve checked on them every day, given them water, put them in the sun… And all of that love and care has found its way into the beans. Combining that with the nurturing warmth of this soil should give me the perfect way to convey how I feel.” 

Haru turned back to face Akira. 

”I wonder what Takakura-san will think when he tries it…” she wondered aloud. 

”He’s going to love it,” Akira reassured her, causing her to giggle again. 

”I hope you’re right,” Haru replied, her smile widening. “I’m not particularly confident in the flavor, though… After all, this is my first attempt.” 

”I’m sure it’ll be good anyway,” he replied, reassuring her again. 

”Thank you! By the way, I’ve thought about it some more, and…” Haru trailed off before continuing. “I wouldn’t necessarily be opposed to Takakura-san’s idea. If that’s what management decides to do, I won’t get in their way. I can’t support them if their main goal is to deceive, though.” 

”What do you mean?” Akira asked her. 

”What I mean is, people don’t think of Okumura Foods very highly right now,” Haru looked down at her feet. “So… I’m afraid management is trying to use this new chain to sneak under the radar rather than rebuild our image. Of course, I know how hard it is to get rid of a negative label… But if they want to fool people with a low-quality product instead of regaining their trust… I will proudly oppose them.” 

”You’re amazing, Haru,” Akira’s response caused her to giggle again. 

”Well, naturally. I am a heroine of justice, after all,” Haru pointed like how she did during her introduction before they both burst out laughing. “...Just kidding. You know, Akira-kun… It’s so reassuring having you here. It’s because of you that I was able to cultivate this soil… And it’s also because of you that I have the courage to tell Takakura-san how I feel… Speaking of which, um… do you think you could be there when I do it? As long as you’re with me, I won’t be afraid to say what I’m thinking.” 

The giant hints Haru had given went over Akira’s head somehow… But that was okay. She didn’t want him to know _just_ yet. 

”Of course I can be there,” he replied. 

”Now then, I need to take some of this soil home to put my coffee plants in,” Haru put her hands behind her back, shifted her weight to one foot, and smiled at Akira. “Could you carry a bag for me?” 

”Just like old times, huh?” Akira joked, smiling back. 

###### 

”I’m here for you, Haru,” Akira’s words of encouragement were the last confidence boost Haru needed to tell her true thoughts and feelings to Takakura. 

”Right… I’ll be OK,” Haru smiled at him and giggled before turning back to face Takakura. “Takakura-san, what do you think of that coffee? I grew the beans in my own garden, and even handled the preparation.” 

”What?” Takakura looked incredibly surprised. 

”I honestly don’t believe it’s a particularly good cup of coffee…” Haru looked down at her lap before looking back up. “But I put my heart into making it. That’s why I asked you here today, Takakura-san.” 

Takakura picked up his cup and took another drink. “Hm…” 

”I’m not suggesting we need to put this level of effort into the Okumura Foods coffee chain and I’m not suggesting we put a halt to the chain, either,” Haru continued, determination radiating from her being. “However, I will not allow my company to serve low-quality food to our customers.” 

You know… This is very similar to the coffee your grandfather used to make,” Takakura told the auburn-haired girl. 

”What?” Haru’s eyes widened. 

”I used to be a regular at his cafe. That’s actually how I ended up joining the company to begin with,” Takakura explained how he wished for the original cafe to remain open. “I was planning on naming the new chain after his shop to make up for that, though. I’m going to create a business that is loved by customers and employees alike, just like his cafe was. A place where people can come to drink in the subtle joys of life.” 

”Is… that so…?” Haru asked. She looked back down at her lap and nervously rubbed her forearm. 

”Haru-chan. I believe you have every right to distrust us,” Takakura continued. “After all, things would’ve turned out differently if only someone had chosen to stand up to your father…Be that as it may, I can truly sense the passion you put into this coffee. It seems you really are like your grandfather.” 

”I-I’m sorry for being so rude,” Haru apologized. She felt horrible for being so distrustful towards Takakura. 

”I must apologize as well, for encouraging you to abandon your shares. I thought they would be a burden to you, but I was clearly wrong,” he also apologized.”Haru-chan, if you’d like… Why don’t you take part in our next company meeting?” 

”Me...?” Haru couldn’t believe it. 

”The truth is, the rumors of me were troubling, to say the least,” Takakura said. “I understand not everyone at the company agrees with my plans, but I’ve spent great effort struggling against our board of directors to push Okumura Foods back on the right path. What I need to do is communicate that thought as clearly as possible… Just as you did with this coffee. Do you think you could assist me in rebuilding this company from the ground up?” 

”W-Well, um,” Haru stuttered, signaling Akira to step in. 

”Give it all you got, Haru,” he told her. 

”O-OK!” Haru nodded and stood up. “Um, I would be glad to join you!” 

”Excellent. Your grandfather would be proud… as would your father,” Takakura grinned. “By the way, the coffee was superb.” 

”Thank you so much!” Haru bowed towards him, smiling. 

”Ah, and… It seems I made yet another misunderstanding,” he said, causing Haru to appear confused. “I thought you were quite thrilled about the arrangement with Sugimura-kun… That’s why I was so insistent on hurrying the marriage. I wanted you to have all the support you needed… But it appears as though you prefer the young man sitting next to you.” 

”H-Huh!? Um…!” Haru squeaked, surprised he figured it out so easily. 

”Be honest, Haru-chan. What are your thoughts on Sugimura-kun?” Takakura asked the auburn-haired girl. 

”I think he’s an intelligent man…” Haru replied. It took every fiber in her being to not say “borderline rapist”. “I have absolutely no interest in him or being his wife. I would prefer to walk my own path. One where I control my actions. Not my father, and not Sugimura-san.” 

”I understand. You’ve grown so quickly, Haru-chan,” Takakura told her. “I didn’t realize you became such a strong, kind, mature woman. My apologies for not coming to see that sooner.” 

”What about the contract Sugimura-san made with my father?” Haru asked, considering the many threats made to her by Sugimura. “He said the reparations will be immense if I refuse the marriage.” 

”I haven’t heard a thing about this contract. Have you seen the document?” Takakura asked her. 

”Huh? Well, now that you mention it… No, I haven’t,” Haru replied. 

”And neither your father nor our lawyers mentioned it to me,” he continued. “It seems he was lying. He may’ve also had the help of particular people within the company. You see, those who don’t agree with my vision hoped that he would take over. The last thing we need is a politician in our midst, considering the humble roots of our corporation.” 

”Thank you!” Haru thanked him as he finished his coffee before heading home. 

”Today was a huge success. I was able to tell Takakura-san how I feel, and he actually understood,” Haru told Akira. They had remained on the couch and had continued drinking the coffee she had made. “Not only about the company, but about Sugimura-san as well. I was so afraid, but now that it’s over, I think it was honestly pretty simple. I only made it to this point because you were with me, though. Thank you, Akira-kun.” 

”You did amazing,” Akira grinned and congratulated her. 

”You did too, you know?” Haru smiled and giggled again. “Anyway, um… I only started trusting people again because you were by my side helping me. So, I want to return the favor. Please confide in me if you ever need help. I’ll be there for you.” 

”Right,” Akira felt her deep trust in him. 

”Oh, that reminds me! Takakura-san said something… a little strange, didn’t he?” Haru’s heart started racing, but she knew this was the perfect chance to complete her mission. She started nervously rubbing her forearm again and turned away from Akira in an attempt to hide her now pink cheeks. “Th-Th-That I… like you… Goodness, why would he say that?” 

Akira knew he had to consider his next words carefully, but he knew his decision had been made from the moment he helped her with the cart. 

”Why do you think…?” Haru continued to look down with wide eyes, panicking on the inside. 

”I like you too, Haru,” Akira declared. 

”Huh!?” Haru squeaked and looked at him with shock. “Oh, I, um…! Do you… really mean that…?” 

”Of course I do, Haru,” Akira reaffirmed his statement. 

”I-I see. So… it wasn’t just me after all,” Haru smiled, thinking about the question she had asked weeks ago about love. “You know… at first, I thought I was asking you for help because of the Phantom Thieves… But I think really… it was so I could spend time with you. O-Oh! I guess I’m already getting better at saying what I think...” 

Haru had subconsciously moved closer to Akira, who had also done the same. For what felt like hours, Haru stared into his silver eyes before turning away. 

”F-For some reason… just looking at you gives me butterflies…” Haru closed her eyes, still smiling before she squeaked again. “U-Um, maybe we should go somewhere a little more private… Some of the maids are still around here… O-Oh, but um, we definitely can’t go to my room! Who knows what they would say about that...” 

”You’re so cute, Haru,” Akira told her, only causing her to get more flustered, which only made her cuter in his eyes. 

”Aki-kun…” Haru told him. In truth, she had fantasized about this moment for a long time… Even thinking of various nicknames to call him. “I’m so full of emotion… I doubt I could even drink coffee right now…”

”Me too,” Akira felt his heart race like never before at her new nickname for him. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it, though. “Why don’t we go to your roof? Isn’t that where you have your garden?” 

”Y-Yes!” Haru grabbed his hand and stood up. “It’s right this way!” 

And so the newly-made couple went somewhere where they could enjoy each other’s company in private. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now we can get into real fluff. Yay!!! Also, should I keep honorifics in future chapters outside of nicknames? They don't really feel right, but they also feel right. (I'm keeping things like Mako-chan, for clarification.)


	10. Reaping the Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Akira do a lot of stuff together in this chapter.

The Phantom Thieves had finally managed to surround two shadows, both of which wore powdered wigs and had bodies made of gold. At Joker’s request, they were hunting for these, which he called “Big Jack Frosts” since they looked similar to one of his early personas. Usually Joker would do the talking, but Noir stepped towards one of the shadows, putting her grenade launcher in its mouth. 

”Well, little shadow,” Noir’s voice was still her usual adorable voice, but with her overly cheery tone was disconcerting, to say the least. “Our leader wants you to lend your power to him! How lucky! I’ll give you five seconds.” 

Noir always had a thing for hurting shadows and no one knew why. Maybe it was because she had spent so much time being controlled that she enjoyed the power trip. 

”Five,” Noir impatiently tapped her finger on the barrel, a devious grin on her face. “Four.” 

”Three, Ka-boom!” Noir pulled the trigger, causing the shadow to be torn apart from the inside by a grenade. “Oops! My finger slipped! Hehehe! What about you?” 

Noir turned to the other shadow and pressed her grenade launcher to its temple. 

”I’m not going to be as patient this time,” she cooed, moving one hand to gently stroke the shadow’s hair before shoving her gun into the shadow’s head. “Go on!” 

All of a sudden a flash of light shone as Joker donned a new mask. 

”Oh! It’s called King Frost,” Joker explained, undeterred by Noir’s ruthless display of violence. “I wasn’t too far off this time, huh?” 

”Did I do well, Joker?” Noir had taken off her hat and walked up to him, bending over slightly. 

”You did great, Noir,” he replied, taking off one of his gloves to ruffle her hair. She stood on the tips of her toes on one leg and planted a kiss on his cheek before stepping back and putting her hat back on. Given their height difference, Joker had to bend down a bit so she could reach. 

”W-W-Wait,” Panther stuttered. The other members were too stunned to say anything. “A-Are you guys together?” 

All Joker did was wink before walking ahead of the group, closely followed by the giggling Noir. The other members gathered in a close-knit circle.

”Skull, Queen,” Oracle whispered. “Are they a thing now?” 

”I haven’t heard anything from Noir,” Queen replied. 

”Nothin’ from Joker,” Skull followed up. 

”But they were sitting awfully close together when I walked in,” Fox remarked. 

”Arrgh!” Panther felt unsatisfied, so she quickly turned went to the only thief left. “Mona! I want an answer!” 

”Well, Panther, some things are best left to cognition,” Mona laughed before moving ahead. 

”Something has to be up,” Oracle replied. “We’ll ask when we get back to the real world.” 

Despite Panther’s protests, everyone moved on to go get the third letter, a task that fell on Noir. 

###### 

”Hey Noir,” Joker went to give Noir the chance to attack. “You’re even cuter when you’re angry.” 

Noir walked forward. The fact that he said anything was hidden by their stylish high-five. The fight afterwards barely qualified as a fight, since all Noir did was shoot until nothing moved. 

”Nice,” Joker complimented her, once again ruffling her hair. “Keep it up, Fluffketeer.” 

Joker finally had one pet name and he was keeping it. No matter what. Panther heard the name and an idea dawned on her. She quickly ran to Joker’s side; Maybe she could trick an answer out of him. 

”Joker, you’re cheating on me!?” Panther yelled, causing everyone to turn to her. 

”Nope,” Joker walked right past her, unfazed. “How was that date with Skull?” 

”What date!?” Panther replied. “I’m single!” 

”Then how could I be cheating on you?” Joker laughed as he adjusted his gloves. “Careful of any blistering.” 

”Persona!” Noir yelled, summoning Milady. 

”Noir, why did you cast Amrita Shower?” Panther asked, agitated. 

”To heal any burns that Joker may have caused you,” Noir stated, completely serious. “Skull told me he did that a lot.” 

”But Hecate can’t be hurt by fire!” Panther slapped the forehead of her mask with her hand. The other thieves, Skull especially, had burst into laughter. 

”I’m sorry!” Noir patted Panther on the back, genuinely apologetic. “I didn’t know.” 

”It’s fine, Noir,” Panther smiled. “If you tell me if you and Joker are an item.” 

”Nope,” Noir shook her head, confused. “How would we become a Life Stone?” 

”Guys, come on,” Joker yelled to the others, already up three flights of steps. “ _All these shadows, man, they’re tough!_ ” 

”I’ll be right there!” Noir ran ahead, still having to learn to understand the concept of sarcasm. 

”Oh my god!” Panther threw her head back and groaned. “I want an answer.” 

”Panther,” Mona spoke up. “I can give you an answer-” 

”Okay!” she quickly snapped back. “Well, are they?” 

”After I get my sushi,” Mona grinned. “Well?” 

Eventually Panther gave up. She had neither the money nor the patience. Maybe she’d try asking Noir again later. 

###### 

The Phantom Thieves went back to the attic in Leblanc after leaving the route to Shido’s treasure was secured.

”What was that kiss on the cheek the other day about?” Ann asked the two, causing Haru to become flustered. “Are you two dating?” 

”U-U-Um, uh it’s…” Haru stuttered before sighing and looking at the ground. “Yes, we are…” 

”I knew it!” Ann followed up, cheering. 

”I thought it was fairly obvious,” Yusuke followed up. “Though I was still surprised on how uncharacteristically daring Haru was with that kiss.”

”Yeah,” the rest of the group said. 

”Aki-kun…” Haru blushed and grabbed onto Akira’s left arm, leaning into him. 

”And there’s the nickname,” Makoto smiled, knowing that she’d probably had a whole bunch of nicknames for him. “We should probably give them some privacy. 

”You guys go great together!” Ryuji exclaimed, clapping Akira’s free shoulder. “Well, see ya’!” 

The rest of the group, even Morgana, offered their congratulations and departed, leaving the couple alone in Akira’s room. 

”W-Why Fluffketeer?” Haru inquired and turned towards Akira. 

”Well, my mouton en peluche,” Akira rubbed her soft, curly hair. “It’s cause it’s adorable, but still not as cute as you are.” 

Akira kissed her forehead, causing her to giggle and rub her cheek against his arm. 

”W-What about that one?” Haru rested her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder. She also knew what he meant: Sheep Plushie. 

”It’s because of your hair; It’s like sheep’s wool,” Akira rested his head on hers. “And you’re fluffy and cuddly like a plushie.” 

”O-Oh!” Haru squeaked and leaned more heavily into Akira. For a while, the two just cuddled like that, enjoying the warmth their significant other brought. “H-How long did you l-like me?” 

”Since you were Beauty Thief,” Akira ran his free hand through her hair again, causing her to giggle. “What about you?” 

”S-Since I was Beauty Thief,” Haru replied. “H-Hey, Aki-kun?” 

”Yes?” Akira continued to lovingly stroke her hair. 

”D-Do you think I would be able to run a cafe like Leblanc,” she separated from him to look him in his silver eyes, causing her cheeks to become flush. “I know it’s a rather boring dream, but I want to follow in my grandfather’s footsteps.” 

”It’s not a boring dream and of course you can do it,” Akira responded, reaching out to grab her hand. “And I want to be there with you.”

”R-Really!?” Haru’s eyes widened. “Do you really mean that, Aki-kun?” 

”Of course I do, Fluffketeer,” Akira moved his hand to hold her chin. “Truthfully, I hoped I’d be able to run a cafe with you.” 

”Aki-kun…” Haru trailed off and closed her eyes with pursed lips. The kiss from her boyfriend was expected, but still made her jump with one of her signature squeaks before she melted into his lips. After what seemed like eternity to the auburn-haired girl, it ended, a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips. “I’m glad you got my first kiss, Aki-kun!” 

”I’m glad, too,” Akira once again ruffled her hair. He could tell she loved it when he touched her hair, as she always giggled when he did. She even asked him to touch it when they started dating. 

”You saved me from Sugimura,” Haru told him. “I’d be miserable without you… You were the only bit of hope I had for a long time, Aki-kun.” 

”Sugimura better hope he doesn’t meet us again, then,” Akira kept gently tousling her hair. 

”I may have gotten addicted to your lips,” Haru abruptly stated and surprised Akira by suddenly kissing him, throwing herself into him. Just as shadows gave her an outlet for her pent up aggression, he gave her an outlet for her pent up affection. She knew from the moment they started dating that she would be giving him every kiss she had… and also more, but that was for later. 

Haru reluctantly pulled away and moved to Akira’s ear, hugging him tightly. 

”Want to help out at Leblanc?” Akira asked her. “I could probably force Sojiro to accept.” 

”Can you actually?” Haru’s eyes widened. 

”Yeah,” Akira nodded. “He actually asked me once if I’d be okay if he hired someone else.” 

”I’m so happy you’re the one who stole my heart, Aki-kun…” she whispered, very appreciative of his offer. “I love you.” 

”You’re not the only one who had their heart stolen,” Akira hugged her back. “I love you, too, Haru.” 

_**”What a beautiful betrayal! Locking every girl out from being with such a striking man! Truly, it brings a tear to my eye, but I guess I’ll be leaving you two to it now,”**_ Haru heard the voice of Milady before feeling a surge of power. Milady had been replaced by Astarte, who told Haru her… more risque goal. 

After what felt like hours, they let go of each other and relaxed on Akira’s couch. 

”Want to go somewhere?” Akira asked the cute girl next to him. “We still have some time.” 

”I would, but I’m rather fatigued,” Haru frowned, sad she couldn’t go out with her boyfriend. 

”I have a solution for that!” Akira slowly got up to call Kawakami to help out once again. He waited five minutes until his teacher showed up dressed as a maid. 

”Wait, there’s someone else here!” Kawakami jumped when she saw Haru in his room, who just smiled and waved. 

”Hello!” Haru cheerily greeted the teacher. “Who are you?” 

Akira explained everything to both the girls. 

”Oh! Nice to meet you, Becky! Could you teach me how to do a proper massage?” Haru looked at the teacher with hope in her eyes. At first Kawakami intended to decline, but she quickly realized she could just have this girl do it from now on. 

”Certainly!” Kawakami grinned, knowing that easy times were ahead. “Haru, go lay down.” 

”Okay,” Haru quickly got on Akira’s bed, lying down on her front. This was normal procedure, after all. Kawakami then did a quick demonstration, explaining all the motions and amount of force required. Eventually, Haru got up and Kawakami told Akira that it was his turn.

”Am I doing it right?” Haru asked as she massaged Akira’s back.

”Just add a little more force,” Kawakami advised the enthusiastic girl. Akira felt Haru put more strength into kneading the knots in his back. “Perfect form! Keep it up!” 

Finally, Haru finished and Akira stood up, somehow more energized than usual. 

”Thanks for the lesson, Becky!” Haru told Kawakami. 

”You’d make a good teacher,” Akira joked. 

”Oh please! You’re gonna make me blush!” Kawakami remarked. Once she was sure Haru wasn’t looking, she glared at Akira before smiling again. “Well, Becky has to leave now! Make sure to request me again!” 

Once the teacher-maid was gone Haru walked up to Akira. 

”H-How was it?” she asked, looking away and rubbing her forearm. 

”Best massage I ever had!” Akira complimented. Haru blushed and looked back up. 

”C-Can you bend over?” she asked, hopping in an attempt to reach Akira’s lips. He laughed and bent down so she could reach, but she still had to stand on her toes. “Good boy! Here’s your reward…”

Akira knew she was trying to kiss him, but was still surprised by her actions. Haru grabbed his hair and pulled his head into her aggressive kiss. Her soft lips were comforting to him. He forgot all his troubles as he slowly drowned in Haru’s limitless affection and love. 

The two separated, panting. Haru stepped back, once again the two were connected by a strand of saliva, slightly thicker than the previous make out session. The passionate couple sat down on Akira’s bed and took some time to catch their breath. 

”D-Did you like your reward?” Haru asked, bashfully smiling. 

”I loved it,” Akira replied, wearing a shit-eating grin. “You’re a really good kisser, Peluche.” 

”I’m glad,” Haru flashed the same devious grin she had when she threatened the King Frost. “Because there’s more where that came from, Aki-kun!” 

The small young woman threw herself into her boyfriend, who fell into the bed. Their lips violently smacked together in a display of love. This time they both pulled the other in by their hair. 

Reluctantly, the couple separated again, heavily breathing. 

”You’re such a good boy, Aki-kun!” Haru rubbed Akira’s hair as if he was her pet. Not that he minded it, as he thought it was really cute. “I’m so happy.” 

Haru laid her head on Akira’s chest and lied down as Akira gently and lovingly ran his hand through her curls. “You’re so warm…” 

”How much do you love me?” Akira asked, causing her to squeak. “Because I want to spend all my life like this.” 

”I-I-I…” she trailed off before putting her head back on his chest. “Like you even need to ask…” 

Haru fell asleep on top of him, causing him to chuckle. He carefully pulled out his phone to check the time: midnight. They had spent hours doing nothing but making out, but Akira felt completely content. 

It wasn’t long before he fell asleep, too. 

###### 

Akira slowly woke up, thinking last night was a dream until he noticed the girl next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He could hear the soft sounds of her breathing as her chest gently rose and fell. 

”You’re so cute, Haru,” Akira whispered and kissed her forehead, gently petting her soft hair. 

”Aki-kun…” the still-sleeping Haru took a deep breath and smiled. 

Akira gently placed Haru’s head on a pillow, being careful to not disturb her peaceful slumber. He turned over to get up, only to be trapped by his girlfriend’s surprising strength. 

”Don’t…” Haru trailed off, her arms wrapped around her boyfriend so that he couldn’t get up. She quickly fell back asleep, resting her forehead against the back of Akira’s head. He chuckled at the short girl’s protest before also falling asleep.

###### 

”You made…” Haru yawned and slowly walked down the stairs while rubbing her eyes. “Coffee?” 

”For you, my adorable Mouton en Peluche,” Akira effortlessly charmed the sleepy girl, who smiled. He carefully poured two cups and placed them on the counter. He made sure that it was how she liked it: black. 

Haru slowly became more alert as she sipped the coffee. 

”Between your coffee and Sakura-san’s…” Haru looked into Akira’s eyes, causing her to feel butterflies as usual. “I think I prefer yours!” 

”Do I get a reward?” Akira jokingly asked the girl, who quickly downed the rest of her coffee. 

”Hmmmm…” the now fully-awake Haru rubbed her chin, thinking. “I’ll consider it.” 

”Good, because I’ll take it now,” Akira walked around the counter to kiss the girl. “I love you, Haru.” 

”I love you, too, Aki-kun!” Haru warmly smiled. She was lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend. She squeaked when she realized she slept with him. “Wh-What will the others think when they see me here so early?” 

Haru blushed, considering the dirty accusations that could be leveled at the couple. 

”That you got here early,” Akira winked. “I’ll make sure of it. Do I make a good pillow?” 

”I-I-I, um, uhh….” Haru squeaked, her face growing even more red. “I…” 

The now-flustered girl continued to stutter, thinking of how she fell asleep on top of her boyfriend and that they had spooned, even if it was only for a short time, at her request. She couldn’t think of what to say, let alone an apology or a fully-fledged answer. Akira slowly brushed her hair, causing her to giggle and calm herself down enough to speak properly. 

”Well,” Haru took sometime to think of an honest reply. “You were a bit more firm than most pillows I use, but you were so warm that I fell asleep almost instantly. I’d say you make a great pillow!” 

Haru’s genuine smile made Akira smile, too. 

”I’m glad,” Akira kept petting her, making her giggle and clutch her hands to her chest. “I have the sweetest, cutest girlfriend ever.” 

”D-Do you really mean that?” Haru’s smile widened and her cheeks went pink again. 

”Yes, my mouton en peluche,” Akira hugged her tightly, causing her grin to somehow grow further and giggle while burying her face in his chest. 

”D-Do I get a reward, too?” Haru moved her head to look him in his silver eyes, feeling butterflies as usual. 

”You’ll always get a reward,” Akira told her and kissed her again, but quickly. “Let’s get those costumes started!” 

”R-Right!” Haru got up and put her arm through his. “All the materials are at my house, so we should get going now.” 

”Lead the way, Fluffketeer!” Akira held open the door for the auburn-haired girl and they quickly walked down to the station. 

###### 

Akira waited, sitting outside Haru’s room while she changed. Futaba’s plan for the calling card was ambitious, to say the least. They had gone into the metaverse to film, only to remember that cameras don’t work in there, so they had to do this the old-fashioned way: handmade costumes. A task that fell on the fluffy-haired couple due to their well known item making capabilities. 

”Y-You can come in now…” Haru called. “I’m sorry it took so long.” 

”It’s fine, Haru,” Akira slowly opened the door and stepped in. He didn’t see her where he expected, but did notice the other finished costumes in the middle of the room. 

”Halt! I won’t allow you to take the treasure!” he heard her voice coming from his left, which was where her bed was. She quickly jumped off her bed and landed in a stylish pose right next to the stuffed Morgana before standing up and doing her pointing pose from the day that started it all. “I’m going to be the one who takes it!” 

”Oh yeah?” Akira asked, already donning his Joker act just by being in the costume. “How are you going to stop me, Beauty Thief?” 

”Well, pitiful Phantom Thief,” Haru slowly walked up to him before grabbing his coat by the lapels. “I’m going to stop you by doing this.” 

She quickly moved her arms down and wrapped them around his waist. Using her full strength, she was able to lift him and throw him down on her bed, albeit slowly. Akira was impressed nonetheless. 

”You think this is enough to stop me, the leader of the Phantom Thieves?” he smugly replied, only to have Haru take off her hat and slowly walk over to him, getting on top of him and pinning him to her bed. “I’ll admit it. You’re strong.” 

”Don’t you run away, now,” Haru pushed him all the way down. “I won’t have this treasure escape…” 

If it was possible, Haru would have had hearts in her eyes. She quickly started kissing the now subdued thief, making sure he was as into it as much as she was. She knew based on how much… staring he did that he loved her Noir gimmick just as hard as she had fallen for the Joker gimmick. 

”You know,” Akira said as Haru took time to catch her breath, still pinned down. “I’m glad the treasure loves me so much.” 

”You know the **real treasure** loves me, right?” Haru whispered before the pair went back to wildly making out. They knew they were moving rather quickly, considering they only recently had their first kiss, but they didn’t care. They were too deep in love to think of timing. 

”Hey guys! Ho-” Ann walked in and stopped dead in her tracks. “Am… Am I intruding?” 

Haru began violently blushing and went totally quiet, quickly hopping off her boyfriend. Luckily, Akira fared way better, but had been put in a slight trance of sorts. Haru wasn’t the only one with an addiction now. 

”Nope,” Akira slowly told the blonde. “We were just testing out the costumes. Yours is on the back of the chair.” 

As Ann’s attention turned away from the panicking third year, who stuttered while attempting to explain what was happening. Akira slowly started running his hand through her hair, calming her down significantly. 

”S-Sorry, Ann-chan,” Haru told the blonde, leaning into her ever-calming boyfriend. “I forgot you guys were coming.” 

”Were you guys about to… do it?” Ann smirked, looking straight at the couple. Haru squeaked, realizing that’s exactly what it looked like they were about to do. She tried to explain, but to no avail. Again. 

”Nope,” Akira shot Ann down again, making sure he was calming down his girlfriend properly. “We were only making out. It’s still too soon for… that.” 

Haru’s expression was a mix between relieved and disappointed. Akira then noticed something he never thought of… But that was a question for when they were alone again. 

”Oh, I see…” Ann winked. “Waiting til marriage, huh?” 

”Let them be, Ann,” Makoto sighed, walking into Haru’s room. “Hey, you two.” 

”Hey, Makoto!” the couple greeted her at the same exact time. The only difference was that Haru used her nickname for her friend. 

Eventually the rest of the group arrived and grabbed their costumes, leaving to use one of the many empty rooms in Haru’s large house to change. 

”The replica is nice, but still doesn’t capture my true charm,” Morgana smugly stated. 

”Oh you don’t like it…” Haru looked down. Akira glared at his feline friend, making sure that he got the message. 

”No, I love it!” Morgana deliberately made sure to avoid looking at Akira. “I was kidding.” 

”Oh, thanks, Mona-chan!” Haru was cheery again, but Akira’s glare persisted until the others walked in. 

”I can’t believe I’m wearing this…” Makoto walked in, closely followed by Ann and the other thieves. 

”I feel you…” Ann sighed. 

”I think all the female thieves’ costumes are real kinky!” Futaba licked her lips and rubbed her hands together. 

”Could you not make sexual advances on my girlfriend?” Akira told the redhead. 

”Look out, Joker,” Futaba maniacally laughed. “I hope you like NTR!” 

”What’s NTR?” Yusuke asked, confused. “Is that a type of video game?” 

”I am also curious,” Haru stated. 

”Well…” as soon as Futaba opened her mouth, Akira covered his innocent girlfriend’s ears. There was no way in hell he was letting anyone hurt her ever. Even if it was only by explaining a rather messed up fetish. 

”Futaba…” Akira trailed off. “Ryuji, you do this.” 

”Futaba,” Ryuji took a deep breath. “You’re a lecherous old man trapped in the body of a young girl.” 

”Damn straight,” Futaba grinned, totally unapologetic. “And I’ll be channelling my inner lech to take Haru away from Akira…Mehehe!” 

”You’ll never take me away from Aki-kun!” Haru hugged her boyfriend a bit too tightly. “And vice versa.” 

”That’s what they all say,” Futaba’s laugh continued. “Until I start the lewd activities.” 

”Stop!” Yusuke yelled. He had been holding his head in his hands since Futaba finished her explanation. “I will allow no corruption of their pure love. I need it for my paintings.” 

”If you touch Haru, I’m telling Sojiro,” Akira threatened the fellow glasses-wearer. “And the police.” 

”I…” Haru was confused. She’d look up what NTR was later. “Let’s start filming, shall we?” 

”Yes. Morgana, make sure Futaba stays far away,” Ann told the cat. “I don’t want to be… assaulted anytime soon.” 

”Already on it, Lady Ann,” Morgana made sure his eye was kept on Futaba the whole time they were filming. 

###### 

”Oh dear!” Haru quickly shut down her phone. “So that’s what NTR is…” 

”Haru…” Akira sighed. “Please never look up _anything_ that comes out of Futaba’s mouth. Ever.” 

”But didn’t you technically do that to Sugimura?” Haru asked him. “I would have married him if you never came along.” 

”I…” Akira hated to admit it, but she brought up a good point. “I think you’re right.” 

”Don’t worry, Aki-kun,” she rested her head on his shoulder. “You’re the only one who could satisfy me.” 

”What do you mean satisfy?” Akira asked her, causing her to squeak. 

”I-I-I-I uh…” Haru’s face turned blood red. “I meant in a l-love sense.” 

”I… I’m not going to press further,” Akira sighed and once again brushed his girlfriend’s hair. “Forget you heard that, cat!” 

”The only thing I heard was free sushi,” Morgana’s greed was apparent. 

”Yes, Mona-chan,” Haru replied… Just a bit too quickly. 

”Come on, Mona,” Akira opened his bag for the cat to hop in. “Let’s go home. Love you, Peluche.” 

”Not as much as I do, Aki-kun!” Haru quickly kissed him. “The last train will be here, so you better get going!” 

”Can’t I stay here?” Akira half-joked. 

”Not yet…” Haru winked. “That’s for… Later.” 

Futaba was going to get it. She had corrupted Haru just by speaking. 

”N-Not in that way!” Haru blushed when she realized the implications of her statement. “Bye!” 

She guided her boyfriend and their cat out the door and quickly went back inside, blushing. 

”You guys are really cute together, you know?” Morgana told his friend. “I’m happy that my future servants get along so well.” 

”Don’t push your luck, cat,” Akira joked, quickly walking to the station. He then thought back to what he noticed earlier. 

_She never unlocked the door when she finished changing… Did she leave it unlocked on purpose?_ Akira wondered. _She took way longer than it should have… Did she want me to go in? ...No. I need to get my head out of the gutter._

###### 

The cruise ship shook as the thieves tried to escape. For some reason, Shido’s shadow just disappeared and his Palace started collapsing before they took the treasure. 

”Skull,” Joker clapped his friend on the back. “Stay safe, man.” 

”Nothin’ new!” Skull grinned and gave his friend a thumbs up. “Keep the others safe.” 

Skull jumped down and ran as the others climbed down to the water’s edge where the lifeboat was released. Joker made sure Noir boarded first, as cliche as it was. 

As everyone was on, Skull waved before being blown away. 

”Ryuji!” Joker yelled, completely forgetting the whole codename thing. The others held him back from jumping in the water as they slowly exited the Metaverse. 

Akira desperately opened the Nav. He was going to save his best friend no matter what. 

”No candidates found,” the mechanical voice almost made him throw his phone before being stopped by Makoto. 

”Destroying your phone won’t bring him back…” Makoto had tears in her eyes, as did everyone. Akira sat on the ground and held his head in his hands. It felt like a nightmare come to life. 

”Aki-kun…” Haru squatted next to him and hugged him, brushing his hair as she comforted him. 

”Ryuji…” Ann wiped the corners of her eyes. “You idiot…” 

”Don’t look so sad, guys!” Ryuji walked up, nonchalantly. “I’m okay, see!” 

”You asshole,” Akira shook his head. Haru helped him up so he could walk over and hug his friend. “We thought you were dead.” 

”Well I’m not!” Ryuji was smothered by every Phantom Thief hugging him, Akira patting his back in a huge bro hug. Eventually they all gave him some space. “Come on, let’s go back to Leblanc.”

”Let’s go,” Akira grinned, glad to have his friend back, but also slightly embarrassed that everyone had seen him like that. 

”Noir has permanent shotgun, by the way,” Joker opened the door to the Monamobile, letting in Noir before getting in himself. “Any objections?” 

”Being chivalrous won’t stop me from fucking her,” Oracle licked her lips. Noir didn’t hear, as Joker had developed the habit of covering her ears whenever Oracle opened her mouth. 

”For that, you get back seat. Forever,” Joker glared at Oracle, making sure Noir didn’t hear anymore of Oracle’s sexual advances. “You’re new codename is Asmodeus, you pervert.” 

Panther shuddered as she remembered the fight against Shadow Kamoshida. She didn’t object, since Oracle had been reminding her of him since the filming of Shido’s calling card. 

”Everyone hold on tight!” Mona’s voice sounded through the radio. “We’re stealing humanity’s treasure!” 

”Yeah!” the Thieves cheered, ready to do their biggest mission yet. 

###### 

Joker ran through the corridors outside of the Velvet Room. He found everyone but Haru and that worried him. He looked into a cell relieved to find the fluffy-haired girl. 

”Haru…” Joker quickly ran over. 

”Joker…” Haru looked down. She was slumped over in her cell. “Just leave me here. I’m useless.” 

”You’re not useless,” Joker comforted his girlfriend. “We need you.” 

”I’d only get in the way,” Haru kept looking down. 

”You won’t,” Joker thought carefully of what to say next. “You’re my Fluffketeer, after all.” 

”Do you really mean that?” Haru looked up towards him. 

”Yes,” Joker nodded. “Think of why you joined us in the first place.” 

”R-Right,” Haru reflected, regaining her rebellious spirit. She stood up and the door to her cell opened. 

”Break time’s over,” Joker grinned as Noir stepped out. “I wouldn’t be able to fight without you at my side, after all.” 

”I’m so happy,” Noir walked up to him. “Truthfully, I longed for a situation like this where you’d save me again…” 

”Well in that case,” Joker replied and picked her up so that he princess-carried the young woman who squeaked as she was lifted. “I’ve come to save you! I’ve always loved you, Haru!” 

”It’s like a dream come true,” Noir didn’t care about the cheesy voice and mannerisms he put on. She slung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “I always loved you, too, Aki-kun!” 

”Let’s not keep the others waiting,” Joker kissed her back, causing her to further melt into his arms as he effortlessly carried her through the twisting hallways to the Velvet Room. 

Lavenza launched into her explanation as Noir nuzzled her boyfriend’s neck, enjoying how he lovingly petted her curly hair as usual. She couldn’t be happier. 

”That was really cool, Aki-kun!” the fluffy-haired couple walked the Tokyo streets. The world was saved and the snow feel. 

”I couldn’t have done it without someone to show-off to,” Akira had his arm around her shoulder and opened his mouth, effortlessly catching a snowflake in his mouth. Haru tried in vain to catch one, too, but it wasn’t happening. 

”No fair…” Haru pouted. In truth, she was totally content, but she loved it when Akira helped her out. 

”Ahh…” Akira barely stuck out his tongue and caught another one. He quickly kissed his girlfriend, passing it onto her tongue before it melted. “I caught one for you.” 

”Thanks, Aki-kun,” Haru smiled. “I think you deserve a reward for being such a good kitten.” 

Kitten was her new pet name for him and he adored it. It was such a Haru nickname that he couldn’t help but love it. 

”Really? Can I have it now?” Akira smiled, knowing what was coming up. He brushed some snow off of Haru’s auburn hair. 

”Come and get it…” Haru closed her eyes and puckered up, ready to give the usual. Akira picked her up so she could hold on and they began making out once more. In truth, Haru was a fan of public displays of affection and Akira knew. She loved holding hands and just being with him. 

”Let’s get back to Leblanc, Peluche,” Akira gently put the girl down, their fingers tightly intertwined. 

”Y-Yes!” Haru smiled, happily humming as they walked back to the small cafe. “I loved walking around with you! We should do this again.” 

”That’s the plan,” Akira winked at her before opening Leblanc’s door. He couldn’t see, but she swooned like she did when he picked a locked chest. “Let’s go upstairs.” 

Haru grabbed her wrapped present from the counter and quickly ran up the stairs as Akira grabbed his. The couple sat on his couch, both holding the wrapped gifts that were meant for the other. 

”You go first, Haru,” Akira told her to open his first, not wanting to be rude… And also wanting to see her smile one more time before he was put behind bars. 

”I refuse,” Haru shook her head and placed her gift in Akira’s lap. “You go first, Aki-kun. I won’t accept no as an answer.” 

”Fine,” Akira gave her a quick smooch on the forehead before opening his gift, causing her to giggle. “It’s great!” 

Akira took out a knit cap with the words “NOIR & JOKER” emblazoned on a heart that sewn into the inside of the cap along with the date they began dating. Never before had he put something on so quickly. 

”I made two…” Haru took out the matching one from her bag and put it on. “They’re reversible, too!” 

”I love it!” Akira quickly kissed her again. “Open mine, now!” 

”Okay!” Haru grinned and tore into the gift. “Wow!” 

Inside the box was a care package of various horror movies, cactus seeds, assorted coffee beans, and a letter from Sojiro telling her that she was hired at Akira’s request. 

”I didn’t know what to get you, so I just got you everything I could,” Akira leaned into Haru, who wore a silly grin. 

”Aki-kun! I love you so much!” she quickly kissed him, pulling him into it as usual. Just like he planned, she adored it. He knew she always wanted to grow a cactus, but was never allowed to due to her father. 

”Not as much as I do,” Akira brushed a strand of her hair back. “I love you, Haru. Merry Christmas” 

”Yes! Merry Christmas!” Haru smiled, kissing him on the cheek. “Every Christmas before this one I spent alone or at one of my father’s boring work parties…” 

”You won’t be alone anymore,” Akira moved closer to Haru, wrapping his arm around her. He felt a tinge of regret when he thought about what he said. 

”I’m so happy to hear you say that…” her cheeks turned a light pink. “Maybe next year, I’ll grow a fir tree to celebrate the occasion.” 

”That’d be great,” Akira rubbed her shoulder with his hand, causing her to lean into him more. “I’ll always treasure this one, though.” 

”Christmas is incredible!” Haru was overjoyed. She never had so much fun during Christmas before. 

”It sure is,” Akira smiled, glad to have such a great girlfriend. 

”Did you hear about Shido?” Haru frowned. “Of course you have, it’s always on the news… Honestly, I’m starting to get a little scared. The police investigation will probably lead straight to the Phantom Thieves.” 

Haru separated from him and had moved to the other side of the couch. “If that happens, will we not be able to see each other anymore?” 

Akira reflected on what Sae said, the painful torture he underwent in the interrogation room. He then made up his mind. He had to turn himself in to protect her. 

”What’s the matter?” Haru asked. 

”It’s nothing,” Akira shook his head. Haru looked down at her lap before looking back up. 

”Oh, I’m sorry. You made time for me and I just ruined it…” Haru rubbed her forearm, sad. “I think I should head home.” 

”I’ll walk you back,” Akira offered, feeling like an asshole. 

”It’s OK. I can take a taxi,” Haru stated before getting up. “... I know you’re concealing something from me.” 

Akira got up too, feeling even worse, but knowing he had to keep her safe. 

”I just wish… you thought me reliable enough to share that secret,” Haru said. “Good night.” 

She quickly left, making sure she had her box with her. 

_I still made her worry..._ Akira thought. _But this is for the best. I’m not having a single hair on her head hurt._

###### 

”Haru…” Makoto exchanged a glance with Sojiro and Futaba, all of them with tears in their eyes, before continuing. She put her arm around her worried friend. “Akira turned himself in… He’ll be in prison… Indefinitely...” 

It wasn’t long before Haru burst into tears, too. The poor girl’s crying did nothing but damper everyone else’s spirits. By the time she finished, everyone else at least had a tear stream down their face. 

Eventually, Haru’s tears stopped and were replaced by a new resolve. She remembered that she wasn’t helpless anymore. She was going to funnel every ounce of cash it took to free Akira. No matter what anyone said, she was going to save her boyfriend. She already lost Mona, and she sure as hell wasn’t losing Akira, too. 

###### 

”Hey, guys!” Akira smiled as Sojiro opened the door to Leblanc. He managed to take only one step into Leblanc before having to take five steps back as Haru threw herself against him, burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. 

”I’m so happy you’re back,” Haru started rubbing her face against his chest. “I don’t want you to leave me ever again.” 

”I won’t,” Akira started rubbing the auburn-haired girl’s hair, causing her to start giggling. “You’re too cute to leave alone.” 

”I love you, Aki-kun!” Haru declared before grabbing Akira’s hair and pulling him in for their most passionate kiss yet. Everyone watching from inside Leblanc couldn’t help but admire the couple. Their love did nothing but strengthen during the time they spent apart. Eventually, they pulled away from each other. Strands of saliva connecting their tongues and they panted. 

”I love you too, Haru!” Akira picked her up and carried her to one of the unoccupied booths inside Leblanc. She giggled the whole time, giddy that he was finally back with her. 

The others greeted Akira, too, but not nearly as dramatic. 

”Hey, Haru?” Akira looked down at the girl who had rested her head on his shoulder only to discover than she had fallen asleep. 

”She hasn’t slept in a long time,” Makoto explained. “She said she wanted you back first.” 

”I’m glad she can sleep now, though,” Akira smiled, gently rubbing her soft hands. “How has she fared at Leblanc?” 

”Well, she’s a good replacement,” Sojiro grinned. “But you’re still my star pupil.” 

”Can I get the Coffee Master title now?” Akira joked. 

”Not yet,” Sojiro laughed. “I’ll consider it after you start officially mentoring her. She said she wanted you specifically to teach her everything.” 

The jovialities continued well into the night. Morgana’s return also lifted spirits, as well as Haru’s ‘give us our tears back’ statement when she woke up again. 

Overall, Akira felt good to be back. And Haru was overjoyed that he was back. 

The next day _**was**_ Valentine’s Day, after all… And Haru had a plan she had a lot of time to ruminate on. Two months of planning and pent up emotions did a lot to help, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time in the Explicit sequel, Astarte Descends.  
> Sorry for totally butchering Rank 10, I plan to expand on that later... As well as Valentine's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something of this nature, so constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
